Rehabilitation
by ScarletScriber
Summary: Logan helps Ororo recover from the recent Sentinel attack and the two develop an even deeper conection to one another. Companion piece to the fic "The enemy within". Rated M for a reason!
1. Healing hands

_**A/N: Events in this story directly tie into the fic "The enemy within" meaning this bit of fiction will make more sense to those who have read it. Not that I'm trying to solicit people to read my work… **_

_**This is set in the X-Men Movie verse taking into account the first three movies with some pieces of "Origins" nothing from "First Class"**_

_**Enjoy and review!**_

**-Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning, Recovery room-**

"Shit!" I mutter as my legs again give out for the second time today.

"That is obviously your influence coming out, Logan." Scott muses as he helps me to my feet. The love of my life, simply smirks at the Cyclops with a bit of pride before snarling:

"Shove it up your ass, One-Eye…" A harsh as his words are, they have none of the bite that used to accompany his usual interactions with Scott. In fact, it sounds almost playful coming from him. I suppose now that the two of them are no longer vying for the affections of the same woman, most of the venom has faded from their relationship.

Once on my feet, I eagerly rest in the strong arms of my love, reveling the feel of his muscles against my body. Of course, being close to him causes the same reaction every time. A reaction his enhanced senses pick up on right away.

"Easy darlin' there's company about…" He whispers in his rough baritone, forcing a ripple of desire to run through me. Fresh out of a week long coma and all I can think about is begging this man to ravage me until I lose my voice.

"I cannot help it…" I whisper back, my lips dangerously close to his ear. "You have only yourself to blame for the way I am…"

Once I'm steady enough to stand on my own, he takes a step back and looks at me. I'm instantly aware of how homely I must look; dressed in jeans and a ratty old t-shirt. Hair pulled back into a nappy ponytail. I send a look over to Jean and communicate my distress.

"Okay boys," Jean announces picking up on my cue. "Show's over, why don't you two start working on lunch? You promised the kids Barbeque today. "

To my delight both men do not protest as the begin to move from the recovery room which has been my home for the last two days. Of course, Logan has never been one to leave quietly and in an instant I am back in his arms as his lips overpower mine. A passionate moan escapes my lips before I can suppress it causing both Scott and Jean to look away blushing.

When he finishes with my lips he kisses my forehead sweetly before pressing his head to mine. "Anything in particular you want…?"

"I'm sure I have a list somewhere…" I whisper hungrily.

"I meant for lunch, darlin'" Logan chuckles, planting a soft kiss on my nose. It's an extremely tender gesture from a man not known for it.

"As did I…" I add, wondering if he knows what his gentility does to me. "But I trust you to give me exactly what I need…" The look that comes over Logan's face lets me know that had it not been for Jean and Scott still being in the room he would have taken me there.

And as much as it shames me to admit, I didn't care if they stayed to watch or not…

**XXXX**

"I do believe that Wolverine is bringing out the naughty Ororo!" Jean teases as she brushes my hair. It was so good having my sister back.

And now that the Sentinels were done away with and our three telepaths had wiped the minds of the humans out to harm us, I could finally enjoy having her back.

"As if Scott doesn't have the same effect on you…" I counter with a laugh. Despite his stern, almost military demeanor on the battle field, Scott was absolute terror in the bedroom. Jean had been quite pleased to share some of their encounters with me.

Sometimes during mission briefings, in front of the Professor.

The memory makes me laugh sadly, realizing that the man that had pretty much raised me was still gone. If Scott and Jean were still around maybe Xavier was too?

"There! All finished!" Jean announces happily, handing me a mirror. She sees me attempting to stand and comes to my side immediately. "You have got to stop pushing yourself so hard Ororo, give your body time to heal…"

I shake my head stubbornly and make it to my feet. "I am fine. Nothing a little barbeque can't fix…"

Jean places her hands on her hips and smiles knowingly. "I have a feeling you have a completely different type of meat in mind to satisfy your appetite."

A few months ago that sort of crass comment would have embarrassed me, but the only thing I feel is agreement. That man has completely ruined me.

"How are you feeling, Wind Rider?"

"I am fine, Maker… I did not think you would still be here…" It's strange seeming him now, knowing how in love we once were, but feeling nothing for him. As if we never were.

"I'm still working on a way to help Jeremy get control of his abilities, plus Bobby has as of yet been able to switch to human form so… I guess I'll be around for a while…" Jean looks at the two of us and decides to make an exit for herself.

"I'll go make you a plate Ororo," Jean turns to leave.

"I plan on coming up to get it, Jean so do not bother bringing it down." I warn defiantly. I can no longer stand being confined down here; the air is stale and the lighting is unnatural. No place for a child of nature.

Forge chuckles as Jean leaves. "Still as stubborn as ever…"

I can't help but smirk. "Of course, some things never change…"

"Apparently some things do though…" He admits sadly. I can tell he is speaking of Logan and I. It must have been hard on him to see that not only is everyone holding a grudge against him, but that I am no longer in love with him either. I feel sad for him.

"Naize…"

He holds up his hand and shakes his head. "I had no right to expect you to feel the same way I do. The way I left… it was cruel and you have every right to be happy." He hugs me tightly, but briefly and smiles at me when we break apart. "Even if it is with… him."

I playfully hit him in the arm. "Do not ruin a genuinely human moment by reverting to type…" I'm proud of him for taking the mature route and not continuing to compete with Logan for my affections.

He'll definitely live a lot longer because of his choice…

**-Picnic Area-**

Forge helps me out onto the patio and I instantly lift my head to the autumn sky. There will not be too many more sunny days like these to come. I can already sense a cold front beginning to make it's way here. Even now everyone has abandoned shorts for jeans and t-shirts for hoodies.

Kitty is the first to notice me and rushes over to hug me. Most of my students were aware I had awakened, but Forge and Beast kept all visitors out. This is their first opportunity to welcome me back.

"Hello, Kitten," I return the young girls embrace as the other students begin crowding me. They each take their turn to offer a warm greeting but my eyes are fixed on the stocky figure searing steaks at the grill. He offers me a wink and a smile, as if to say enjoy it. So I do.

"I'm glad to see you're up and about…"

The son of my beloved gives me an unexpected hug, stepping back to allow his girlfriend, Rachel to do the same. He obviously notes the surprise in my face and chuckles that same cocky laugh of his.

"You don't plan on playing the role of evil step mom do you?" His tone is slightly mocking, but his smile is warm and genuine. Whatever ill feelings that existed between us he appears willing to leave in the past.

"Not at all Aaron," I return, taking the opportunity to hug him again, while whispering. "I can easily just sic your father on you if you get out of line…"

"Please." Aaron scoffs. "I can take that old man any day of the week…"

Both Rachel and I burst into laughter as Logan takes the boy into a headlock. It's obvious that Aaron likely sensed his father's presence even before we did, but he makes no effort to avoid the hold. It seems Aaron enjoys being a son, more than he enjoys being a jerk.

Logan releases Aaron and Aaron puts on an unconvincing angry glare. "You win this round… old man…"

Rachel walks away with him pausing only to smile back at me, I've never seen her so happy before.

"How are you feeling darlin'?"

I roll my eyes heavenward before answering. "If one more person asks me that-!"

"Easy, Kuchochea moja…" He holds his hands up in surrender.

"Since when do you speak Swahili?" I ask in surprise.

Logan simply shrugs the way he always does when he wants to downplay the amazing things he does. "I know a few phrases…"

Overcome with emotion I pull him into my arms and kiss him. His lips this time are soft and yielding, allowing me to dominate. When I poke my tongue into his mouth, his envelops mine and I can taste the faint flavor of whiskey. My fingers dig into his shirt looking to find a patch of skin I can touch and my leg involuntarily hooks around his, drawing our pelvis' closer.

It takes the loud throat clearing of several adults and a few students before I realize how close I came to throwing him to ground and claiming him. Logan brought that side of me out; the wild uncontrollable side that never wanted to wear clothes and slept in the wet grass. The side of me that always burned just below the surface.

"Sorry…" I announce to the crowd of red faced onlookers.

"I'm not…" Logan counters, squeezing my hand lightly before leading me to a table.

The rest of lunch goes by as expected.

Forge and Beast get into a complicated debate over the use of perpetual energy that no one can follow. Alison drags Betsy into a discussion about the singing abilities of Adele while Jean and Rachel make plans to go into the city for a shopping spree. Aaron, Roberto, Sam and Bobby all debate a recent botched call in a hockey game which causes Logan to offer his two cents. By all accounts it is a normal gathering of friends, but I notice that Vanessa seems to be on the outside.

With effort I make my way over to her and sit down. She eyes me warily before poking her food.

"Are you all right child?" Although she came to this school under false pretenses, she was not fully aware of the dangers of her actions. It would take time, but I hope eventually she will become one of us.

"Yeah… it's just… well you guys all know each other… kinda don't fit in here…"

"You never will," I answer placing a hand on her shoulder. "Unless you decide that you **want** to."

"Why… why are you guys so willing to forgive me…?" She asks turning to face me, her blue eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"Perhaps because none of our hands are exactly clean, child." I answer looking around the table. "All of us have knowingly and unknowingly caused people harm… what right have we to judge you?"

Vanessa seems to be considering my words until her gaze falls on Marie; the girl she replaced. "She does more than judge me," Vanessa counters bitterly. "She condemns me, and would gladly execute judgment on me if she could…"

I cannot argue with the girl. Considering that she was responsible in part, for everything that Marie suffered at the hands of General Welling, it was a miracle that the girls had not simply gone to blows yet. "Give her time," I caution. "Allow her to heal and there's a chance that the two of you-"

"What? Will be bosom buddies?" Vanessa asks incredulously, earning a look from several others at the table.

I laugh and lean in to whisper to her. "Some day I shall tell you of the first time I met Jean Grey…"

**-Ororo's room-**

With Hank's blessing I am allowed to return to my room and I actually am able to make it there without falling once. My knees are especially thankful for this. I approach my bedroom door and see a faint light coming from beneath it, I can also hear the soft sounds of music through the door.

Anxious to see what awaits me I push open the door and am able to recognize Sade playing in the background; one of my favorite singers, detailing the Sweetest Taboo. It's a fitting song given the man standing in front of my bathroom door holding a towel.

"Logan…" I am both surprised and delighted to find him here. I'm also curious as to why he is simply standing there holding a towel.

"Take off your clothes…"

I begin lifting my shirt over my head, only slightly disappointed that I don't bother to ask why. He has seen me naked many times and I hope that he will many more. When I bend over to remove the last article of clothing I feel him in front of me. His eyes dark and heavy, basically screaming out to me in a language I know by one word.

**Want.**

When he kisses me I expect ferocity, what I get instead is restraint. I open my mouth to tell him I don't want restraint, when he silences me with a finger.

"Tonight…" his voice is so thick with desire I fear he may choke on it. "Ain't about that. As much as we both want it ta be…" Truer words have never been spoken, already there is a trickle of desire sliding down my inner thigh and all I can think of is rough tongue collecting it.

He takes my hand and leads me to the bathroom where the tub has already been filled with luxuriously warm water. Taking his cue I ease myself into it, sighing as the water begins relaxing my overtaxed muscles.

"Lean back, darlin'…" Logan commands and again I obey and he begins scooping handfuls of water into my hair. I allow myself to get lost in the feeling of his strong fingers massaging my scalp as he washes my hair. He leans in to whisper to me. "If you ever tell anyone I did this for ya…"

"Some things are better left unshared… Mpenzi…" No more words are spoken as he continues to wash my hair. Once he rinses it of the soap he begins to wash other parts of my body with my loofa. I try unsuccessfully to pull him into the bath with me; it is more than large enough to accommodate the both of us, but he resists. Then his words from earlier come back to my mind:

**Tonight ain't about that…**

Surely he has to know what his touch, even his scent is doing to me. If the tiny moans of delight are not enough indication, the turgid peaks of my nipples jutting through the water must be. Yet he continues as if this were not the single most erotic moment I've ever experienced.

"Wait here a moment, I'll be right back…" He leaves the bathroom, taking the warmth of his presence with him. In an effort to shake my nastier thoughts I lean back and listen to Sade sing to me about a Smooth Operator and close my eyes.

I'm not sure how much time passes but just as It's only love that gets you through comes to an end, Logan is back in my bathroom holding my towel and a robe.

"Ready?" He asks with a smile.

I want to ask what for, but decide I prefer to be surprised. This whole night had been a surprise; one that I was fully enjoying in fact. I never imagined there existed this side to him, but I'm so glad that it does. The more layers of him I pull back the more beautiful he becomes to me.

As I step from the tub, he steadies me with a strong hand and dries off my body. He then holds my silk robe open to allow me to put it on. I can feel his eyes on my, but his face remains unreadable to me. For probably the millionth time in my adult life I wish I was telepathic but am thankful that I'm not.

He guides me to my bed and instructs me to lay down. I lie on my back looking up at him expectantly as he kneels over me. Now, I think to myself, now is when he will finally ravage me like never before. My body arches towards his his yearning for closeness.

His hands drift to the belt of my robe and undo it.

He slides it from my shoulders and eases me onto my stomach.

The combination of the bath and his touch have me so wet that foreplay is not required; he could sheathe himself within me without an ounce of resistance. Which is **exactly** what I want.

When the robe finds it's way to the floor I look over my shoulder in time to see him remove his shirt. The sculpted muscles that greet me turn the heat between my legs up another ten degrees and I'm now unashamedly rubbing my thighs together.

**Goddess… I want him so badly…**

"'Ro…" His voice is like velvet being poured into my ears and I'm literally panting for him to finish me off already. "Remember what I tol' ya…?"

Reality sets in and I hope that this is somehow a lie. Or that he's teasing me. Before I can respond his hands begin rubbing my shoulders.

At some point he applied a warm oil to them and he begins kneading my flesh.

His hands work over my back and my arms and I realize that this is exactly what I need. After laying that bed for weeks, after having my broken arm treated by Forge's healing accelerant, my body was in bad shape. As much as I may want another type of release, Logan was healing me with his touch.

Logan massages my backside working the flesh there, causing me to chuckle.

"I guess I should have known you were a booty man," He playfully gives me a slap there, before continuing. By the time he works his way to down to my ankles I'm completely under his spell, barely able to think, much less speak.

Sliding his hand under me he rolls me over onto my back. I open my eyes to catch him looking at me with that same hunger in his eyes he had the first night. In spite of my respect for his intentions, I reach for him again, pleading with my eyes. I see the conflict in him, evidenced not only on his face, but in the sweatpants that could never hope to hide the erection longing to spring free.

He shakes his head the way a fighter does when he's taken too many headshots and begins his massage again.

I bite my lip to keep from moaning as he massages my breasts, but it's a battle I lose when his thumbs rub my nipples. At first it seemed accidental but now as he makes lazy circles around them, I can see that this is completely intentional.

His touch is re-igniting the fires that he stoked earlier in the bathroom causing my legs to part and my body to lift off the bed. I moan in protest as his hands slide down to my legs rubbing my thighs. He lifts my right leg up off the bed and begins working the muscles there. It feels really good considering all I've done the last two days to get them working again.

He does the same to my left and he stretches me by placing my foot on his chest and pushing forward. I feel my hip bone pop in relief as it slides back into proper alignment and he eases my leg back to the bed.

Fear comes over me as I wonder if the massage is over. He answers me by rubbing the inside of my thighs, coming dangerously close to a certain soaked opening.

I remain as still as possible as he works the area over, almost as if I'm afraid that somehow if he realizes what he's doing, he'll stop.

**And I definitely don't want that.**

Of course my treacherous body betrays me when one of his knuckles grazes the damp lips between my legs and I let out a low moan.

"I can't hear ya darlin'…" Logan teases as he rubs his fingers next to the previously mentioned lips. I moan louder, not because of his demand, but because of the sensation his causing with his touch. "Better, but I know ya can do better than that…" I can and do when he inserts his finger deep inside me.

My head slams back to the bed as he begins exploring me with his thick digit. With a twist and a turn he has me out of breath, so when his thumb split's the flesh covering my clit the scream I let loose is piercing.

Logan merely smiles confidently as he begins plunging his finger into me with the same gusto he would other parts of him. My hips buck upward to meet each thrust eagerly, my moans overpowering the long forgotten music that's been playing.

Another finger joins the first inside me and my eyes roll to the back of my head. I'm in a place somewhere between ecstasy and exhaustion, sweat pooling under my hips along with the sticky liquid he forces from within me.

Logan deftly hooks his fingers to stroke my G spot and I grab his wrist to hold him in place. The small bundle of nerves setting off explosions within my entire body.

I scream his name over and over in between begging for him to remove his fingers and give me the real prize. He ignores my pleas and continues to drive me to the edge of insanity.

**I dive off the edge head first.**

When I explode around his fingers he surprises me by clamping his mouth tightly around my clit. I garble something unintelligible as a second orgasm rips through me behind the first. My whole body vibrates in fury as he continues teasing and tempting me.

When it becomes too much he removes his lips from me with an audible slurp and slowly eases his finger out of me. I open my eyes in time to see him savoring the cum on his fingers and I groan at the sight.

"Logan… please…" the old me would have never begged as I have tonight, but then again the old me never knew just how incredible love could truly be. Or how desperate it could make you.

"Shh… darlin'…" Logan kisses my lips softly, remnants of my orgasm still on them. "Get some rest now…" He eases me under the covers and my body is too weak to fight him. He kisses my forehead before turning off my stereo and turning my dim lights all the way off.

"You're leaving…?" I manage even though already I can feel my eyelids getting heavy.

He turns back to me and smiles. "If I stay, I guarantee you that you won't get any sleep…"

As much as I would love to fall asleep next to him, I recognize the amount of self-control it had taken for him not to give into what we both wanted. I smile sleepily as he opens my door to leave.

_**A/N: More to come! Fans of my other stories may realize this is my first foray into the First Person writing style. I hope it comes off okay given my lack of experience writing in it. Criticisms welcome!**_


	2. Scent of Ororo

_**A/N: The fic will switch back and forth between Logan and Ororo, offering the perspective of each. Enjoy!**_

**-Xavier Institute, 11 PM-**

The thing they don't tell ya about enhanced senses; the thing nobody prepares you for is how **everything** is amplified. Every second of every moment is an overload of information. Every color is brighter, every sound sharper and more crisp; it can be beautiful.

Sometimes even terrifying.

For the most part I've developed my own way of filtering things out.

People think I smoke cigars because I like to… well I do, but I didn't always.

I took up the habit because the most powerful sense I have is my sense of smell and I find the smell of a good cigar better than the kaleidoscope of scents that most people carry with them everyday.

Between a persons' natural scent and all the artificial scents they cover themselves in, a body can go insane filtering through that. In fact the only time I don't have stogie plugged in my jaw is when I'm around her.

My Ro's scent is clean, natural and soothing, especially when she's happy or excited. When I'm with her I **want** to be aware of every single nuance, so I can commit it to memory. I let every one of my senses go wild when I'm with her, which, at least tonight, leaves me with a problem.

I now need to replace every one of those sensations with something else.

The Danger Room is good for that.

After going ten plus rounds with a couple robot drones, the sight of my caramel colored beauty writhing in ecstasy is replaced by the sight of gleaming steel.

Soft skin, replaced by hard metal.

Moans of delight become the screech of Adamantium tearing circuitry.

The scent of orchids, rain and arousal are replaced by oil, wires and sweat.

Which brings me to the kitchen in the middle of the night, to burn the sweetness of Ororo's taste from my mouth with Brandy.

Of course I wasn't expecting company.

"How does Ororo feel about you roaming the halls at night, shirtless?" Cyclops seems to have bounced back from his ordeal pretty well. Kids tougher than I thought. Braver too, considering he's got himself a healthy dose of **my Brandy **in front of him.

"What's wrong Cyke, intimidated by the sight of a real man?" I didn't think Mr. Straight n' Narrow even drank alcohol, let alone knew where my private stash was.

"If I am," Scott chuckles, filling his glass. "It's only due to that carpet of fur you call chest hair."

"Ladies enjoy having something to run their fingers through, Scooter." I watch as he takes a big swallow, only wincing slightly at the burn. "Keep that up though, you'll catch up in no time." I take a seat across from him at the small table and I note with amusement he jumps a bit. I think he still is wary of me; trusts me but keeps his guard up.

_**I respect that.**_

_**Funny thing is; I'm starting to respect him too.**_

All the bad blood between us stemmed mainly from our mutual affection for Jean. More of a rivalry than anything else. With that gone, the kid was tolerable. Might even be okay if he'd let Hank remove the rather large piece of wood embedded in his backside.

"How's Jean?" I ask as Cyclops fills my glass.

"She's still having some bouts of nausea, but other than that fine…" Jean, Betts and Rachel all used Cerebro to purge our existence from the minds of certain individuals. During the wipe, they realized that wiping their minds was fine, until they turn on a computer. Who knows how many databases we're cataloged on…

Jean then had the bright idea to force them to not only forget, but to download any information they had stored and destroy it. Performing a mind wipe was hard enough, but having them perform additional complex functions was taxing.

All the girls were suffering from exhaustion related symptoms, but Jean caught the brunt of it.

"They really kicked our asses Logan…"

I nod and take another sip. I'd rather not think about that night; what I almost lost. What **everyone** here ended up losing. The lie I had to tell to keep us from falling further into disharmony.

"We weren't prepared…" I offer, knowing how hollow that sounds. If it hadn't been for Rachel, who knows where any of us would be right now. Dead? Captured? On the run?

"We were supposed to be!" Scott exclaims, before taking another sip. "But you're right; we weren't and that's gotta change…" He helps himself to another glass, ignoring the glare I give him.

_**Ororo's making me lose my mojo…**_

"And I suppose you have an idea about this…?"

Cyclops breaks into a smile: "I might have one or two… sure…"

"So do you plan on draining my reserves dry, or do you wanna clue me in…?" I snatch the bottle from his greedy grasp. I have no issue sharing my drink with the man, but he doesn't have my healing factor. If he keeps going he'll be nursing a wicked hangover tomorrow.

"Over a game…?"

"Fine." I stand up from the table, still holding the bottle. "You rack…"

**-Institute grounds, daybreak-**

I have to hand it to One-eye; he came up with a pretty solid solution. Splitting the senior mutants into two teams and then having the kids train under their peers is a good idea. Before, if you weren't an X-man the training you got was pretty basic stuff, but now everyone who was old enough was gonna get some schooling. Learn how to work effectively as a team; using each other's strengths to cover each other's weaknesses.

If we're attacked again, we won't be caught hopelessly unaware again.

I was surprised he decided I head up the X-men Black team, but I guess since I became the default leader in his absence it makes sense. I may not particularly like it, but it makes sense.

I also can't argue with his decision to give the Popsicle his own team. He's proven himself capable in combat, the others respect and like him, so as long as he doesn't let things go to his head he should be fine. It was the other choice that bothered me.

Cyclops wants Aaron to head up his own team.

Kids' my flesh and blood, so even though I didn't raise him myself; I feel like I know him pretty well. And knowing him I'm not sure he's the best person to be in charge of a team.

Cyke looks at the kid and sees someone like himself; someone who's been trained their whole life to lead. What he doesn't realize is that Chuck taught Scott how to protect himself and others, while doing as little harm as possible.

Aaron was not brought up with the same restraints. He couldn't be. The world he grew up in was much more dangerous, especially considering who and what he is.

The first of his kind; a mutant with two separate and distinct power sets. And probably the only other mutant in the world who could survive the Adamantium bonding process. Yuriko may have survived, but she was more machine than mutant at the end of it all.

Which is why I feel the best thing for him would be to get away from fighting for a while. Leave behind the killing and just be a **normal **teenager for once in his life. At least as normal as it gets around here.

But the second Cyke told him his idea he jumped at it.

"What's done is done…" I mutter to no one in particular while I start cooling down from my run. This is my favorite time of the day; when I can be alone with just the sights and sounds of nature around me.

Of course that's not meant to be.

"Aaron…" I nod at the sweaty figure approaching me. It would seem I'm not the only one who enjoys a morning jaunt. The fact that I've never noticed him on the trails before now means he's not only good at staying downwind, he also sneaky as hell too.

"Dad…" He bends down to his toes stretching his hamstrings. "You don't agree with Cyclops decision…"

"Does it matter?" I snort, pulling on my ankle to stretch my quadriceps. Doesn't beat around the bush does he? Of course neither did his mother.

"As a matter of fact; yes, it does." Aaron turns to face me, still stretching his legs. Looking at his face I can see it is important to him. Not really remembering my father until recently and even then not really being around him for very long, I underestimated what my opinion would mean to him.

Even with all the things his done in his life he still wants his old mans' approval. Can't deny that makes me feel pretty good.

I sit down in the damp grass and I motion for him to join me, he does so reluctantly.

"Listen," I begin once he settles into a comfortable position. "You've got the skills, the training and the ability to be a great leader-"

"But?"

"Do you have the heart?" I ask watching his face to see his reaction. "When you wanted to kill Welling, I told you that killing him wouldn't bring you satisfaction-"

"And I didn't!" He interrupts again and I sigh in exasperation. I wonder briefly if this is how Chuck felt when he had to deal with me.

"But do you **believe**, in your heart that killing; that taking lives unless absolutely necessary, is **wrong**? Or were you just willing to let Welling live because I **asked** you to?" When I first got here I was just as bad as him, Chuck helped me deal with all the rage inside me. Now I guess it falls to me to help him.

He takes a moment to consider what I'm asking him before he responds. "You can't ask me to change years of thinking overnight and I can't promise you that my way of thinking will change… but I can promise you that **I will try **to change. And that I will never teach anyone in my charge to be a killer."

His eyes stare back at me with conviction and sincerity and I nod. "Then that's good enough fer me." I stand, cracking my neck and I stick out my hand. "But I'll be keeping a close eye on you…"

He laughs and takes my hand in his grip. "You and Rachel both then… thanks. Thanks for trusting me with this... I… just thanks…" I can see he wants to say more, but this is as new for him as it is for me. With time, I guess it'll get easier, I hope it will…

As he turns to walk away, he looks back. "I think someone's waiting for you up there…" he points to the top of the hill but he doesn't need to. I caught her scent the second she came out the patio doors.

**-Patio-**

I make my way slowly over to her, not because I'm tired or apprehensive, but because I love looking at her.

Her hair blows lightly in the wind about her shoulders, framing her serene face. It draws me to Ororo's gorgeous blue eyes, sparkling like sapphires have a depth to them few people notice.

But I do.

I see her in a way no one else can. Not because of my mutation, but because I actually look beyond the obvious. Beyond her exotic beauty and her supple shape.

Although that isn't always easy to do.

The curves of her shape outlined by the robe she has cinched tightly to her waist, same robe she wore that night in the kitchen. The night I first ran my hands over skin softer than silk, tasted lips sweeter than chocolate…

Coming off her body is the scent I love, but there's something else attached to it.

Anxiety.

"Up early ain't ya darlin'?" I ask looking up at the first few rays of light breaking through the haze of fog.

"Like you, I've never found much use for sleeping in…" She blushes at the doubting eyebrow I raise at her and adds. "…at least not by myself…"

I know she wanted me there, by her side, but I just couldn't do it. I couldn't lie there and not…

"Logan, last night…" She shifts her weight as she stands, twisting her hands nervously and I wonder if she's embarrassed about what I did. "… did you leave because you did not want… me…?"

I have to blink a few times before my brain registers what she was asking. "What the f- Ororo darlin' I always want you! Every flammin' second of every damn day!" Fact was looking at her standing there, cute and insecure made me want to throw her over my shoulder and drag her off to some spot in the woods.

_**There's a nice spot by a small pond where it's enclosed on all sides by apple blossom trees…**_

"How could you even think that!" I ask, a bit harder than I meant to, as she flinches a bit.

_**Good going Logan, she's feeling insecure and you practically rip her head off…**_

I grab her shoulders firmly and press my forehead to hers. "I'm sorry, I just- I just **never** want you to think that…"

"Then prove it." She whispers strongly, regaining that presence she's always had.

I look down to see her eyes and there's a determined steel in them. "'Ro…" Not three days ago she was in a coma, with none of us sure when she would wake up, if ever.

"No. I am **not **some delicate flower, whose petals will disintegrate if you touch them…" She speaks firmly pushing me away slightly, catching me by surprise. "I am a **woman**." As if to emphasize that fact she undoes her robe to reveal that she is completely naked underneath. "I am **your woman**." she continues placing my hand on her firm breast. Both of us let out a sigh of desire. "In need of **my man**. Will you continue to deny my needs?"

The way she asks that question, causes the beast within me to snarl. It's a challenge; plain and simple.

_**Prove yourself worthy of her heart Wolverine! It screams. **_

A growl makes its way up past my throat.

She shivers; not in fear but in desire. She **wants** me to ravage her, wants me to **claim** her. Before I can utter a word of warning she drops the robe and takes off down the hill towards the trees.

**-The woods-**

I follow, allowing her scent to lead me to her. A ripple of joy runs through me as I stalk her. This is the side of myself I've always kept hidden, buried. I discard clothing on my way, until I'm as naked as she is.

_**It feels good.**_

She hides her trail well, careful not to break too many twigs, or bump into any trees, but as long as the wind remains moving, I'll never lose track of her; a fact I'm sure she knows.

I come to a stop behind a tree, a look into the small clearing beyond it. There I find my prize, lying on her back, head tilted to the sky, with her hand buried in a set of curly locks not on her head. She playfully rubs her fingers around their intended target.

I watch hungrily as she teases herself and me, her hips arch slightly off the ground. Although her eyes are half closed, I know she knows I'm here.

_**Watching. **_

She places a moist digit in her mouth, swirling it with a moan before removing it and returning it between her legs. This time, with purpose she pushes the finger into her warmth. A soft hiss escapes her lips as she pumps the finger in and out in a slow pace.

I step from behind the tree, making my presence known by purposely crushing a twig under my heel, but she doesn't stop what she's doing. In fact she increases her speed, filling the quiet area with the wet sounds of her actions.

Her eyes flutter open to meet mine and her gaze drops below my waist.

Taking in my solid length she licks her lips and crawls towards me.

It is the single most thrilling and erotic moment I've ever had. I remain completely still, afraid that any movement will end it. She grabs my hardness in her hands, stroking it softly.

I look down and realize she is not just giving me a hand job, she's marking me with her sent. Another growl of warning rumbles through me, and she looks up again. Relaxed by her eyes, I breathe in her scent again.

_**Orchids… arousal… Rain… earth… submission…**_

Squeezing hard, a few drops leak from the head and she captures it with a finger. I watch mesmerized as she leans back, taking that same finger and rubbing it all over her sex.

She's marked me, now she's marking herself.

Before I realize it, I've picked her up in my arms and pinned her to a tree.

The bark is rough and jagged, but she doesn't let out a single complaint. She wraps her arms around my neck as I lift her hips flush with mine.

Her legs wrap around me and I lower her onto the only thing I denied her last night. She moans loudly in my ear, with a sound I've never heard from her before. I sniff along her neck.

_**Orchids… arousal… Rain… earth… love… happiness…**_

I switch our positions so that my back is to the tree and I guide myself in and out of her with firm slow strokes. Her yelps of delight are delicious to my ears, driving me to plunge deeper. I grip her cheeks hard in my hands, bruising the soft flesh she returns the favor by digging her nails into the back of my neck.

_**The pain is sweet.**_

My mouth crashes against her shoulder, suckling the soft flesh and her groans become more frantic. My thrusts pick up in speed and her face contorts in a mask of the indescribable. She yells loud enough to cause the birds in the trees to take flight, before clamping down on the side of my neck and biting with all she's worth.

I can feel her walls, spasm around me during her release, while she continues to scream into the bruised and broken flesh of my neck. Her whole body vibrates wildly in my arms as she rides out her orgasm.

I drop to my knees, staying sheathed in her hot core and she releases her grip on my throat. Had I been an ordinary man, she may have succeeded in doing more than leaving a mark. Her eyes meet mine, half lidded in ecstasy, with no apology in them; only desire. I take another deep breath.

_**Orchids… arousal… Rain… earth… submission… satisfaction… desire…**_

I allow her to lay against the grass, causing me to slip from her. I look at the gorgeous form beneath me in awe.

I've lived a long time; seen quite a few beautiful women in my life. Aaron's mother for one. But as much as I loved her, she pales in comparison to what I see before me now. This is the indescribable beauty that so many poets and writers have tried to capture with words.

And failed.

She slides her finger between her still quivering legs, capturing a healthy dollop of her fluids. She lifts the finger to my face and waits. I grab her wrist hard, sucking and nibbling her finger. She smiles and hooks her leg around the back of mine, her intent obvious.

She wants me back where I belong.

I oblige her by sliding slowing back into her warmth. Her eyes widen taking in every inch with joy. I lift her hips up so that the angle of my penetration allows me to graze her most sensitive spots with each thrust.

The bed of grass and tree branches feels cool against our hot bodies, both of us flush from our exertions. It isn't long before the two of us are moaning our delight in unison. The fit of our bodies is perfect.

I press my chest firmly to hers and nuzzle her neck, breathing in her scent again.

_**Orchids… arousal… Rain… earth… want… **_

Her nipples drag luxuriously against my chest causing them to harden to steel and she pulls my mouth to hers. She kisses me, long and sweet, our first real kiss since this whole thing began. I can feel her hips lifting off my hands as she works beneath me, making her way towards another explosion.

I pull from the allure of her plump lips bite her neck in much the same way as she just bit mine, with far less force. There may not be much Logan left here, but there's enough. Instead of gasping in pain, she sighs in happiness straining her neck to offer me more of its sweet surface.

I taste her.

And even through the sweat, dirt and grass, she's still as sweet as ever. I can feel my own release steadily approaching and I raise my eyes up to look at her.

So beautiful.

Her fingernails dig into my forearms and with a snarl she pushes me away.

My confusion only lasts a moment, as I watch her scramble to her feet and arch her butt towards me. I follow coming up behind her, she braces herself against the tree and in one swift thrust I'm buried to the hilt again.

She lets out a wail of delight, her knees buckling a bit.

With my hands firmly on her hips I pound into her mercilessly, nearly lifting her off the ground with each thrust. Her arms, obviously weary of hold herself up against my assault, drop from the tree to her sides.

I grab her wrists and drive my self deeper into her. She finds a new way to scream. The pace is furious and animalistic. We grunt and growl our way towards heights neither of us has before reached. Again, for me everything is magnified.

The sounds of our groans of delight and our bodies meeting together in a beautiful symphony. The scent in the air is a mixture of her, of me of life all around us.

It's perfection.

She frees her arms from my grip and grabs the tree her face is dangerously close to, using her newly gained leverage she throws her hips back against every thrust. We both grunt over the struggle for dominance.

After matching me thrust for thrust for a while she screams at the top of her lungs and collapses to her knees. I follow her down, not wanting to break our connection.

Seeing her shake in orgasmic bliss, brings me to my own ending and I grab her hips and drive with everything I've got. She's falls completely to the ground, with me pressed flush against her. The two of us each quaking with our mutual release.

I try to keep most of my weight off her, but my arms give out under the strain and I fall completely on her. Before I can scramble to relieve her of my weight, she reaches behind me pulling my back down.

"Peace, Wolverine… I will not break…" The first words spoken since she discarded her robe are thick with passion and fatigue. I nuzzle the fresh bruise on her neck and lick at it softly.

A sweet giggle passes through her lips.

"Tickle?" I ask, noting how my voice sounds just as rough as hers.

"Simply laughing at the irony…"She turns her head, but remains on her stomach. "I dreamed of this… long before you returned to us… but I feared you would be disgusted at such a fantasy…" I slide from her warmth and she sighs with the loss, but turns over onto her back. Though I'm nowhere near as hard as I was before, I'm hard enough for her to deposit me back inside her.

I groan as she squeezes the sensitive muscle within her. "Shows what I know, huh?" She asks rubbing my face tenderly.

**XXXX**

I have no idea how long we've been lying next to each other, but the sun in the sky tells me that by now everyone else will be awake. Getting inside with our dignity intact will be impossible now.

"Ro…?"

She groans and snuggles up closer to my chest. "No. Do not say it…"

"We should- ouch!" she pinches my nipple hard and I roll her over onto her back ready to retaliate. "Darlin' you should know better than to tease a wild animal…"

She looks into my eyes completely unafraid. "I'm prepared to be punished… severely…" she challenges in that sultry tone that instantly makes my dick twitch. I'm about to respond with what we both want, until the sound of laughter hits my ears. They're still a good ways away, but they are definitely outside.

Ororo, seeing the conflict in my eyes, sighs and gets to her feet. "Fine. I suppose we better get back…"

She begins walking back the way we came, and I catch up to her grabbing her. "Didja forget yer naked darlin'?" She turns to me and smiles wickedly.

"As are you…"

"So, you got any ideas how we can get out of this without causing a scandal…?"


	3. Second Chances

**-Xavier Institute, grounds-**

_**Jean will you just bring the clothes already?**_

After a few snickers, Jean disconnects our mental link.

As much as I love that woman, no one else has been able to exasperate me like her.

Even from the very beginning.

**-Xavier Institute, study, eleven years ago-**

"Scott, Hank, Ororo, I'd like you to meet Jean Grey. She will be joining us."

The red headed girl gives both boys a warm hug, lingering just long enough for both of them to get ideas. All I get is a raised eyebrow and a question.

"What is wrong with your hair?"

Both Scott and Hank wince in preparation for my response. I've always been very sensitive about my hair; something Hank learned the hard way when he asked to study it. He assumed it was part of my mutation and when I assured him it was not, he still snuck a sample of it when he thought I wasn't looking.

A bloody nose taught him the folly of such an action.

"Nothing is wrong with it," I reply smiling. "But if you want, we can always step outside and… discuss hair styling tips…"

_**Like how you might look with every inch of that ginger hair of yours pooled around your feet.**_

_**I'd like to see you try…**_

_**No, I don't believe you would…**_

_**What are you gonna do weather witch, make it cloudy?**_

_**Oh there are so many more things I can do…**_

"Ladies," Xavier interrupts our mental sparring and takes my hand firmly. Whether it's his mental abilities or just his presence he's always been good at calming me down. "Let's try to be civil…"

"Sir?" Scott asks quizzically obviously oblivious to what's going on.

_**Cute, but not too bright…**_

_**Do not speak about Scott that way!**_

_**Oh… does the snow princess have a touch of jungle fever…?**_

My reply is evident in the open right hand that connects with the side of her face. Erik always said I was every bit as fast with my hands as the lightning I command. By the time either Hank or Scott could react I am on top of her helping her face match her hair.

"What is wrong with you!" She bawls, taking refuge in Scott's arms. Of course he's all too eager to comfort her and I don't know what makes me angrier. The fact that she's playing innocent or the fact that he's falling so completely for her act.

I shrug free of Hank's grip and storm off. I know I am not going to like this girl one bit.

_**Better learn to control that temper… the pretty boy and the gorilla are not a fan…**_

**-Xavier's study-**

"Why is she here Professor?" If he didn't know how much I couldn't stand Jean before I planned on making it painfully obvious now.

"Because he asked me to, you-"

"The two of you are here, because I have had **enough**."

The finality in his voice causes us both to turn to look at him.

The past month Jean and I had made it our goal to make the other look as bad as possible.

In the classroom or in the Danger Room we sabotaged one another in every way imaginable. If the others noticed, they made no mention of it. Of course, our behavior would not have escaped the worlds' most powerful mind, but he had other issues vying for his time. The recent departure of his long time friend, Erik Lensherr is a situation that shook the entire school.

"I had hoped," Xavier continues. "That eventually the two of you would work things out for yourselves, but your actions are a constant source of disruption for a school that can ill afford such."

I never wanted to disappoint him, but this feud between me and Jean was straining our relationship more than I realized.

_**You cannot send me back to Kenya! I won't go!**_

Feeling my anxiety he wheels over to me. "No I am not sending you away, at least not permanently…"

Jean's smug look of satisfaction kept me from bursting into tears. Instead all I felt was anger. Anger over the fact that she was going to win and there was nothing I can do about it.

"Do not misunderstand, Ororo, you will have company…" I follow his eyes to the shocked red head sitting in the corner.

**-Xavier Institute, woods, now-**

_**Where are you girl? **_

_**Over here, see me waving?**_

Although it was hard to wave with one hand covering my breasts I made it work and Jean scampers over to me.

"Where's Logan?" Jean asks handing me the clothes, looking around.

"He is behind that tree…" I point zipping up the hoodie.

"Wasn't my idea…" Logan shouts from his place of hiding.

"Which part? Hiding behind the tree or the early morning X-rated rendition of the big bad wolf?" Jean asks laughing.

"Either. Although you won't hear me complaining about the second one…" I walk over to his spot and hand him the sweatpants first. Much as I love Jean, I still have no desire for her to see Logan in his glory.

"And if you know what is good for you, then you will not complain about the first either…" I warn turning back towards Jean who is holding back more laughs with her hand.

"Oh Ororo… thank you so much!" Jean exclaims in between bits of laughter.

"For what?" I ask making sure that Logan has zipped up his own sweatshirt before allowing him to emerge from behind the tree.

"For asking **me **for help instead of Betsy…"

_**Goddess, why didn't I call for Betsy?**_

_**Maybe because you wanted me to know what's yours? You know marking your territory?**_

I smile a bit to myself because I think my dear sister is exactly right. _**Perhaps…**_

_**Where would you be without my invaluable insight, Ororo?**_

**-South Norwalk, Connecticut, eleven years ago-**

"Lost! I'm telling you, we're lost!"

"If he is, the fault lies with the **navigator**, which would be you."

"Both of you just be quiet for five minutes, please!"

At John Proudstar's plea I resume my position in the backseat of his jeep and fold my arms. Jean and I had not stopped arguing since climbing into his vehicle, which I'm sure irritated the older man to no end. In fact I'm not sure what frustrated him more; being lost despite his natural tracking abilities or having the two of us as his companions on this trip.

"Why Xavier gave me two undisciplined brats for this errand I'll never know…" John mutters, snatching the map from Jean angrily.

Xavier sent us to recover a mutant runaway named Mortimer Toynbee. John could've easily handled this on his own, but Xavier insisted that he take the two of us as back up. He figured a road trip to Connecticut would force us to bond. As much as I love the man, he was dead wrong on this one.

_**See? Because of you he thinks we're brats!**_

_**How is that my fault Jean? You're so intent on playing the school girl that you've forgotten how to read a simple map!**_

_**Scott never complains about my school girl act… he especially likes it when I-**_

_**Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!**_

Although I knew it was a lie, I still did not like hearing her talk about Scott in that way.

For a time I thought Scott and I might have ended up together. I knew he often watched me when I took my nightly jaunts into the sky. It was our own little secret we could share; I knew he was watching, he knew I didn't care that he watched.

Unfortunately he never did anything more than watch. At least he never showed me as much attention as he showed Jean. And what did he get in return?

Nothing.

She teased him, while keeping him at arms length. It may have frustrated Scott, but he kept coming back. Even though Jean played the same game with Hank and every other boy in attendance. She had already sparked quite a few minor fights among the boys who were vying in vain for her heart.

Jean, of course, ate it up.

_**Manipulative bitch. **_

John takes note of the looks on both our faces and sighs. Five minutes into our ride up to Connecticut Jean started in on the Native American Warrior, with no effect. Whether she was serious in her flirtations or not, I can never tell, that didn't stop me from enjoying seeing her get rejected.

It felt good that there was at least one man who didn't succumb to Jean's fake charms.

_**Guess the only place you'll be playing out your sick fantasies is in your own head!**_

_**Like Ms. Stick up her Ass would know anything about-**_

The front tire blows out causing our conversation to be cut short.

"Hold on!" John warns as he fights to regain control of the vehicle.

**-Xavier Institute, kitchen, now-**

I catch a few stares and a knowing smile from Alison, but for the most part I'm able to blend into the busy morning scene. By the time I make it to the kitchen most of the crowd has gone about their day, leaving me free to raid the fridge for a quick snack.

This mornings' activity left me starving and I needed something to hold me over until I could have a proper breakfast. I grab a yogurt from the fridge and bang it shut with my hip.

"Morning Ms. Monroe,"

I yelp in surprise and drop my yogurt to the floor. Or at least that's where it would have ended up if the boys' reflexes were not so fast. He holds the recovered yogurt in his hands reading the label before handing it to me.

"Eating light this morning?"

"Where did you and your father acquire your habit of sneaking about so much…?" I ask collecting myself.

Aaron shrugs and grabs an apple from the fruit basket. "I don't think we're trying to be sneaky on purpose... Just kinda comes with being who we are…" He breaks into a smile staring at something in my hair. "Just like being observant…" He deftly plucks a twig from my hair and discards it.

"Thank you," I offer in a voice much meeker than I mean it to be. I'm still not sure what he thinks of me being with his father and now, I imagine, he's got a pretty good idea of how deep our relationship goes.

I wait for him to say something but he nods, with a sort of indifference and just like that he's gone.

_**To have a peak in that kids mind, huh?**_

I turn to face Jean who is being followed by Scott. _**Indeed**_.

"Morning Jean, Morning Scott."

"Morning Ororo," Scott returns giving me a light hug. "Not like you to sleep in… you feeling okay?"

I look back at Jean. "Yes I am fine… still recovering I suppose…"

_**You didn't tell him?**_

_**Of course not! Unless you want me to…**_

_**No! I mean… thank you…**_

_**What are sisters for?**_

**-Connecticut, eleven years ago-**

"Everyone okay?" John asks in a concerned whisper. I groggily get to my feet and mentally asses the damage. "I think so…"

_**No broken bones, couple cuts and scrapes, could've been a lot worse…**_

_**Got that right…**_

Jean is pinned underneath the over turned Jeep.

_**Guess you get your wish, Ororo…**_

As many times as I may have wished for the young girls death I never seriously wanted her to die.

_**Quit being such a drama queen! **_"John! Jean is trapped under the Jeep!"

John nods shaking his head before getting up a moving towards the vehicle, he lifts it up easily, but Jean is still pinned by the passenger door.

Before I can communicate this to John, the door flies off it's hinges and Jean manages to keep herself upright with her telekinesis. John sets down the car carefully.

"Splendid. You are every bit as powerful as Charles and I believed you to be." Erik stands on the side of the road facing us. By his side are a mangy looking man and boy crouched on his haunches. "Which is why I offer the three of you a choice. One that humanity will not have. Join me."

**-Xavier Institute, Ororo's room-**

Standing in the shower my muscles are moaning of regret.

_**What was I thinking running off into the woods like that?**_

I wasn't thinking. I was acting on instinct and nothing ever felt as right before in my life. When Xavier first found me, I was completely attuned with that side of myself. I was wild and untamable.

Xavier believed that side of me could be controlled.

Forge believed that side of me should be denied.

And Logan?

Logan has helped me to unleash it. Which is a frightening prospect. If this morning is any indication there is a good deal of passion locked up within me. If I'm not careful I will need more than a healing accelerant to recover.

_**Until I'm back to 100%; no more romps in the woods.**_

As refreshing as the shower was, I still feel a bit weak. I get dressed in order to head downstairs and just as I pull a t-shirt over my head there's a knock at my door.

"Darlin'…? You decent?"

"If I wasn't?" the challenge slips out before I can stop it. I'm noticing more and more of my reserve is melting away.

There's a rich chuckle on the other end, but the door stays closed. "Then I'd **wait **until ya were…"

I open the door to see my Logan standing there in a pair of jeans and the tightest t-shirt I've ever seen.

"Do you not have **any** clothes in your size?" I ask feeling possessive. It's strange that I never felt this way with Forge. Our bond was different than the one Logan and I share. Forge only loved Ororo; Logan loved Ororo and Storm. Which meant my affection for the man in front of me ran deeper than any I've ever known before.

That love was jealous and possessive.

He laughs lightly before embracing me. "You've already laid your claim to me, remember?" He asks pointing to his neck.

_**Yes I remember the-**_

I frown noticing with dismay that there isn't the faintest sign of the mark I left on him. "Cursed healing ability…" I mutter. I'm not sure why I thought that the mark would stay. I've seen this man burned to a crisp, only to recover without a change in his haircut. What's a little love bite gonna do?

He lifts my lips to his, kissing them softly. "I'm marked on the inside… that's all that matters."

I giggle at how ridiculously sweet he can be without even realizing it. I couldn't have put it better myself.

"What brings you up to my room?" As tired as I feel, I can't help but hope for something naughty.

His face turns serious. "One-eye's calling a meeting in the Danger Room… our breakfast will have to wait…"

**-Xavier Institute, kitchen-**

"That was… unexpected…"

Logan shrugs taking a sip of his Brandy infused coffee. If he didn't have a healing factor, I imagine his liver would have shriveled up to the size of grape by now. After Cyclops revelation, Logan joined me for breakfast.

"Cyke's making the right call on this one…" I can tell he wants to say more, but he returns his attention to his mug. When his mind is working on something unpleasant his jaw tightens. I know he wasn't sure about Scott giving Aaron his own team, but this seems like it's more than just fatherly concern.

I lace my fingers around his hand and stop him. "Logan, what are you not telling me?"

He smiles. "Someone developing their own enhanced senses?"

"I can simply tell you are preoccupied with something else… can you not share it with me…?"

He glances around the empty kitchen and for a moment I fear he will simply keep quiet. I know that there will be things he cannot share with me; he's taken on another level of responsibility now. Still I hope that he knows that anything that he can share with me, he should feel free to.

He sighs heavily looking out of the kitchen window. "I have to tell Cyclops that someone else is buried in Banshee's grave…"

"What do you mean: **someone else**?" I ask my voice dropping to just over a whisper.

He explains to me the situation; how when he came across Theresa and Sean that he discovered Sean was another copycat. He also details the cover up, which Forge apparently participated in. Given Scott's new plan Logan feels like he needs to have full disclosure with him.

Not knowing what to ask I sit in silence.

"Forge and Vanessa are the only ones that know right now. Considering how long we were fooled by the duplicate…" He shakes his head sadly. "We could have a real problem on our hands soon…"

My heart sinks. Could this Logan be a duplicate too? Could I be one? It's not like I would know.

"I had Forge come up with a device that could short out the nano tech and force a dupe back into their baseline form. So far I'm only sure of you, me, Jean, Scott, Forge, Hank, Rachel, Aaron, Drake and Vanessa…"

"Why so few?" I ask, relieved that I am myself, realizing what a strange world I live in when that is the case.

"Only the ones who were in Med Lab recently have been tested…" Logan answers taking another sip, allowing me to digest this new bit of information. Sean is still alive and had to come to his daughter's funeral in disguise… I can't imagine how that must have been for him. Especially considering that we introduced the duplicate Sean to his long lost daughter. A daughter he thought killed along with his former wife by his cousin Black Tom.

To be robbed of not only raising her but of the last few months, never even getting to know her. Having to learn about her through the stories of others, but not being able to tell anyone that you were her father. It's simply too awful to think about so I pose a question to the love of my life.

"How are you planning on checking the rest?"

**-Lower levels, gym-**

After dinner, Logan had his meeting with Cyclops so I decided to go down to the gym. I figured it would be empty and I could get a mild workout in.

The steady thump of the heavy bag being pounded let me know I wasn't alone.

Working the bag with a ferocity I've rarely seen is Vanessa. I consider leaving her to it; the gym is large enough to where I can work out without disturbing her, but something makes me enter the boxing area. The ring in the center rarely gets used any more, in fact most of the students here would rather punch the simulations of the Danger Room than a heavy bag.

I lace up a pair of gloves and begin working the speed bag. Those fast hands I used to have are **very** rusty.

Vanessa turns at the noise, gives me a nod and returns to pummeling the bag. She's hitting it so hard the bag swings out of her reach at times. I know from experience that's a good way to sprain a wrist so I head over to spot her.

"Here," I offer standing behind the bag to hold it in place. She grunts and begins her assault anew. Her stamina is impressive. "Want to tell me who you wish this bag was?"

"Aaron." She answers simply, not stopping her attack. I cannot help but chuckle. The young man certainly stirred things up since coming here. Of course without him, we may not have Scott or Rogue back. And certainly this girl here probably wouldn't have the chance to help her brother.

Who knows what would have became of her had Welling succeeded.

"Can I ask why?"

"He put me on his team…"

I was aware of that, I saw the posted roster on the board, but I had no idea as to why this would upset her so much. "And that's a bad thing…?"

"It doesn't make any sense…" She mutters more to herself than to me. "After everything I've done… especially to him… why would he want to work with me? Why would any of you?"

I never realized how difficult Xavier's philosophy would be for someone on the outside to understand. Charles believed that no one was beyond saving.

He truly believed in second chances.

**-Xavier Institute, infirmary eleven years ago-**

"Honestly, Hank I am fine!" I scowl pushing away the large mans' hands. He has been hovering over me ever since we pulled into the driveway.

The battle with Erik, or Magneto as he now likes to be called, was frantic.

The mangy fellow, who smelled like a wet dog, gave John a run for his money, which left Jean and I to deal with Erik and Mortimer. The very mutant we were sent to recover. Mortimer was easy enough to dispatch; no formal training in using his powers made him no match for us. Erik of course would not go down as easy.

It was ironic considering that we'd run through so many Danger Room sessions against "Evil Erik". I never imagined how vital those sessions would prove to be.

In the scenarios, I create a high pressure area around Erik to disorient him, Jean flings non-metal objects at him and eventually Scott or Hank would deliver the coup de grace. Of course those two were not there.

Working in our favor was the lack of metal on the empty road; working against us was Jean's broken arm and my mild concussion.

It's a miracle we made it out alive.

"How is Jean?" I ask once Hank finally allows me to stand up from the bed.

"Worried about me? I'm not sure how I feel about that…" Jean walks into the room, her right arm in a sling. It's odd to see her smiling, given the situation.

What's even odder is the fact that I smile back; both of our smiles are genuine.

During our battle I saw a side of Jean I'd never seen before and perhaps the beginnings of respect for the girl started. She went all out against our former mentor, in spite of the fact that her arm hung lifeless at her side. I can only imagine the pain of trying to fight while broken bones grind against each other.

Gone was the whining girl playing the victim in the halls of the Institute. In her place stood the fiery red head, who I could respect.

Maybe even like.

"Well… I only wanted to make sure you weren't milking the injury… as per usual…" I laugh, thinking back to the first day we met.

Instead of coming back with an insult she laughs. "I wasn't milking anything that first day… you pack a hard punch! Right Hank?"

Hank joins in the laughter and Jean and I look at each other.

Maybe for the first time.

**-Xavier Institute, gym, now-**

I step around the bag so that I can face her, grabbing her arms lightly. "One thing you will learn, if you stay with us long enough, is this; **no one **is beyond redemption."

She looks up at me, her expression a mixture of hope and sadness. "I am."

"No child, you are not." I say firmly. "I don't believe that and neither does Aaron. But none of that matters if you don't share our conviction."

The girl who once took on some of the most powerful X-men with a laugh, collapses into my arms crying. I hold her tightly knowing exactly how she feels.


	4. Full Disclosure

**-Xavier Institute, auxiliary study-**

Scott was likely trying to figure out which to more pissed about.

The fact that another shape-shifter had infiltrated our ranks or the fact that Forge and I conspired together to keep it from him.

I let Forge do most of the talking, since he seems to be so in love with the sound of his own voice. As he explained the details of what happened, I interject when needed with details Forge didn't know and half an hour later, Scott is seething. I could tell the silence was making Forge uncomfortable; he'd never seen Cyke like this.

I had though.

This was how he processed things; he was a thinker, a contemplator. Before any battle he worked out a dozen different scenarios in his mind. Made note of every single possibility and then acted. It was why he was so decisive in a fight; he'd already played the whole thing out from every angle beforehand.

This strength of his had a drawback as well. It made him slower when it came to the everyday decisions. If it hadn't been for Jeanie, he'd probably still be weighing the pros and cons of asking her out.

"Well, I don't think you two need **me** here any longer…" Forge makes his exit with a nod and I chuckle at his cowardice. He closes the door behind him and I can hear the soft foot falls of his retreat.

_**Chicken shit Apache punk…**_

"Logan…"

Scott is standing up from the desk with his palms flat against it. I can tell by his expression, that he wants to know more, unfortunately there wasn't any more to know.

"What dya want me to say Cyke?" I ask, sparking up a Cuban. I figure if I'm gonna be put through the paces by a pencil necked geek; I'm going get some pleasure out of it. "I did what I thought was best at the time. I stand by it and Forge is making arrangements to-"

"Do you trust him?" He asks without looking up.

I wasn't expecting that question.

I didn't know Forge, didn't like him, but I couldn't say whether that meant I didn't trust the man. He'd been invaluable after the attack and before that I doubt we could've gotten Rogue and Scott back without him. Not to mention the work he was doing figuring out a way to control Rogue's powers.

So, no, I didn't like the man, but I respected what he'd done in his time here. He'd earned a portion of my trust. I take a long drag of my cigar and ask: "Why?"

Cyclops rubs his eyes beneath his glasses before walking over and locking the door. "Because apparently, infiltrating this school is ridiculously easy…" Scott pounds his fist angrily on the door. "Mystique, Stryker, the Jean copy, the Banshee copy, the Rogue copy… your son! What's the point of having an all these security measures, mutants that can level entire cities, if people keep strolling right through the front doors?"

I couldn't find any fault with what he was saying, but I was still at a loss as to what any of that had to do with Forge. "So…?"

"So who's to say Forge isn't covering the tracks for himself? Or another copy? How do we know his invention works at all? We need to at least be able to verify it does what he says it does…!"

I sit there considering his words. We could have Hank look over the device, but Hank's strength is not engineering. Plus if Hank had already been compromised… there's only one jerk I know smart enough to out think Forge. And I'd bet my healing factor Cyclops had already come to the same conclusion.

"Ya don't mean…?"

Scott smiles grimly and nods.

_**Alison ain't gonna like this one bit… **_

**-Logan's room, later-**

_**I think I undersold Alison's reaction…**_

When we brought her in and told her what we needed, she went from zero to furious in less than sixty seconds.

Not that I blame her; what we're asking her to do... I'm surprised that she didn't blast him right through the window.

In the end Scott was able to convince her it was for the good of everyone here, but now we still have to play the waiting game. Not knowing if any of us are who we think we are.

But since there's nothing I can do about; there's no sense in letting it drive me nuts.

My first thought after leaving the study was to go to Ororo's room, but she wasn't there.

Of course that's not really an issue. With my senses it would be a cinch to track her down, but I decide to take her absence as a sign to give her space. I don't think she's really dealt with the fact she nearly died yet, she's been so focused on recovering and me… I may be rusty at this whole "boyfriend" thing, but I figure that a little time away from each other would allow time to heal and let us both to keep our independence.

Still, I can't sleep, ain't in the mood to tear up the Danger Room and there's nothing but basketball on TV tonight. I got nothing against the game, but watching a bunch of overpaid, tattooed idiots whine about getting fouled would just put me in a worse mood than I'm already in.

Talking to Cyclops got me thinking about our lives as mutants.

We're constantly harassed, hunted and exploited, because people fear what we can do. Sure, I share a roof with a guy that can punch through steel just by opening his eyes but most mutants I know would much rather blend in than stand out. We don't choose **what** we are; we can only control what we **do**.

That doesn't matter to guys like Welling and Stryker; they can only see the potential for destruction. And if they can't control us, they'd rather just wipe us out. The fact that they almost succeeded …

_**Cripes… I need a drink…**_

Best idea I've had all night and Scott polished off the rest of my stash, leaving a couple cold sodas and milk. You'd think I was the only guy over twenty-one in this place.

_**Maybe a ride over to Harry's will do the trick…**_

**-Living room-**

The owner of Harry's Hideaway knows about my healing factor, so he knows to keep serving me drinks until **I** say stop. Every where else cuts me off before I can even begin to feel a slight buzz, no matter how many times I tell them I'm fine.

Taking my bike for a ride always calms my nerves. I'll have to take 'Ro out one of these days, I think she'd enjoy it as long as I don't open it up like I usually do.

That's when I realize that we've yet to go out on an actual date since we started seeing each other.

Normally that wouldn't bother me much. Never been the dinner and a movie type, but with her it's different. She deserves a real relationship, not just a roll in the sack every other night. She hasn't mentioned it or even seemed upset with our current arrangement, but I wasn't dumb enough to think that would last.

_**Soon as Hank gives her the all clear, I'll take her out of here. Gotta be goin stir crazy being confined to the campus grounds as it is…**_

Coming down the stairs I overhear the laughter of women and I know at least one of the voices belongs to certain British telepath.

"So you have to take a trip into the city, on the Institute's dime and have a rendezvous with a sophisticated, wealthy man… tell me again; what's the problem?"

"Where should I start… how about the fact that it's Tony Stark?"

"Still not seeing an issue here…" Betsy chuckles playfully. Who would have thought a Brit and a former pop princess would become best buds? Actually considering her boyfriend, that doesn't even qualify for the top five of strange pairings in the mansion.

"Alison, you did date him… would it truly be so terrible seeing him again?" Hearing Ororo's voice, I stop just outside the kitchen to hear the rest of the exchange. I didn't pick up her scent at first, but now I can't smell anything but. That mixture of Orchids and rain standing miles above Alison's and Betsy's scents.

"I can't believe **you of all people** are siding with Betsy on this one, Ororo!"

"Your break up with Stark was mutual…" Ororo returns, a slight mix of pain in her voice. A very large part of me would still like to put Forge through the nearest wall. Who knows? I may still get my chance.

"Besides," Betsy interjects obviously trying to keep the mood light. "Tony is single, rich, handsome, brilliant-"

"-Arrogant, selfish, stubborn, conceited… but gee Betts, you like him so much why don't you seduce him? I hear he has a thing for exotic women…" Scott and I didn't tell Alison much about her mission; we simply told her we needed to bring him in as a consultant on a project. Contacting Stark through the normal channels would take weeks that we don't have. But sending in someone like Ali… let's just say Stark **always** makes time for the ladies. And even though Alison hasn't been on his dance card in a while, we knew he wouldn't pass up the chance.

Alison called him from the study and Stark picked up on the third ring. For her part, Alison managed to sound sweet when she asked to meet him for lunch tomorrow, while shooting daggers at the two of us.

"Sorry, luv, I'm spoken for… but tell me something… Are you upset because of how you feel about Stark, or because of how you feel for our resident Bayou boy?"

That catches my interest.

I've only spoken to Gambit a few times before. The kid's alright, if a little too cocky for my taste, but I'm the last one to say anything about that. With his ability to charge objects and make them explode he could be a formidable asset for us, but as long as the possibility exists there is a plant, we need to be careful.

Scott putting him on his team was smart idea, he knew him fairly well considering what they both went through and he would be able to keep a close on him. Watch for any signs of anything out of the ordinary.

Course, the way the boy flirts with everything in sight, Scott could be signing up for me than he bargained for.

Wouldn't that be something if Scott finally gets me to stop going after his girl only to have deal with Gambit?

Just as I turn to walk away I pick up the telltale scent of fur and brimstone. The scent is too strong to not be fresh. He's definitely in this room.

"How's it going. Elf?" Even with my senses it's hard to pick him out. His fur is blue with a black tint and it covers every inch of him, making him blend into the shadows even when he's not trying.

Kurt steps from the shadows, smiling. "Good, Mein friend… I'm alvays amazed at your senses…"

When I first met Kurt he wasn't one of my favorite people.

Not being a religious person myself, someone so overtly religious made me uncomfortable. Add to that the fact that Kurt is ridiculously upbeat all the time; it made for a very slow developing friendship.

Funny thing is that he seemed bound and determined to be friends with me; despite my best efforts to discourage him. At first I assumed he was trying to make a convert out of me, but the more time I spent with him the more I realized just how much of an outcast he was. Even in a school with mutants of every shape and size he still didn't quite fit in.

Something we had in common.

"I'm headed to Harry's if yer interested…" I wouldn't mind having a little company, even if it's a guy who sips cranberry juice the whole night.

Kurt frowns a bit before responding. "I vould if I could, Logan. But Scott is sending me to Muir Island tonight. He vouldn't say why, except… that I'll know why when I get there…?" One thing about Summers; once he comes up with a solution to a problem, he doesn't drag his feet. But Kurt is on my squad, so Scott sending him on a mission without my knowledge irks me.

"Yeah… I bet… Elf, ya do realize that you're actually on my team. Not Scott's?" With Xavier gone, the school was without a de facto leader. Before he was captured the obvious choice would have been Scott, failing that Ororo, but neither of them is up to that responsibility right now. So we handled things jointly for the most part, but for Scott to back door me like this… It felt a little like he was trying to usurp control for himself.

"Ja, but… we are all X-men, yes?"

Leave it to Kurt to make me feel like an ass over a perfectly legitimate concern. "Course… just don't make a habit of it... And bring me back some Thortons…" Thortons was a local bourbon only sold on Muir Island. Stuff was powerful enough to give even me a solid buzz, yet smooth enough for anyone to sip.

Although, if the elf was going for the reason I imagine he was, he probably won't be doing much shopping.

"Who's going with you?" I don't like Scott sending one of mine on a mission without checking with me, but I'd like it even less if he was sending him without the appropriate back up.

"Logan…?"

Her voice causes my pulse to jump, but I manage to keep my body language neutral. Hearing her say my name is something that will likely always have an effect on me. I'm not sure if I like that, but I'm pretty sure I have no choice in the matter.

When I turn from Kurt to see Ororo standing in the doorway of the living room, the first thing I notice is what she's wearing.

"I thought I heard your voice…" Ororo notices me looking at her and smiles nervously. "What?"

I close the distance between us until I'm standing over her. I give her my most serious look; "That my shirt darlin'?" She looks down at the black t-shirt she's wearing. The words "Don't fear death; **fear me**" emblazoned across the chest mark it as something from my closet. The shirt hangs loosely on her frame.

"Yes…" She replies sweetly, smiling. "But I thought you wouldn't mind…"

I lean in close to her neck taking in her scent. It's mixed with a bit of my own, likely from the shirt. It takes me back to early this morning. Without thinking I'm nuzzling her neck, growling softly and she coos in response.

"Jeez! The two of you act like a couple of horny teenagers!"

Before I can snarl my anger at the interruption, Ororo grabs the back of my head and kisses me. Her lips are soft and her tongue still carries the sweetness of whatever wine they were drinking. Acting on auto pilot my hand slips below her waist, squeezing her firm backside. She sighs in my mouth and breaks our kiss slowly.

Before her, I hated public displays like this.

She turns to Alison with a happy smirk. "I believe there is a horny teenager in all of us and given the lives we lead…" Ororo surprises me by squeezing my ass. "Why not let it out when we can?"

Alison for once has no smart reply and I look down at the magnificent woman before me. She's more than I ever would have thought I deserved.

You wouldn't think a woman as soft and demure as her would have such a naughty streak in her. Gave me all kinds of ideas…

"Were you planning on going somewhere?" Her question snaps me out of my daze.

"Just for a ride down to Harry's…" I look over at Kurt. "I was tryin ta get the Elf here to join me but…"

Ororo's delicate fingers play with the zipper of my jacket. "I see… tired of the **old lady** already?" She pouts sexily. The tone of her voice and the pout of her lips cause my claws to eject from my hands. The response of my body catches me by surprise; I've never had that happen before. Kurt, Betts and Ali all jump, but Ororo's eyes never leave mine and the unmistakable scent of her desire wafts up to my nostrils.

"Something the matter, Mpenzi?" She whispers so low that only I can hear. "You normally only unsheathe your claws when there is danger… but it is only me here…" At that moment my gift feels more like a curse.

Her skin is warm and flush, her nipples hardening into nubs of desire, her eyes take on a half-lidded look of seduction and that scent of desire has grown into full blown lust.

"Darlin…" It's a warning, one I hope she picks up on.

"Didn't you once tell me I should be **willing** to take what I want in life…?"

I did.

It was months ago. Before the Cure fiasco, before I knew I had a son.

She decided that she'd had enough of me flirting so unrepentantly with Jean and called me out on it. To which I smugly replied that she would enjoy life more if she took what she wanted instead of waiting around for someone to give it to her. I added something along the lines of: "Like some spoiled princess…" which caused her to send me flying out the window.

Even then she didn't fear me at all.

I had no idea those words would return to bite me.

At some point she had unzipped my jacket and if I didn't stop her, our teammates were going to get a free show. Her hands were remarkably warm on my chest and I was swiftly losing the ability to resist.

"Dat's a good motto dere Chere," The room fills with whatever clove cigarettes he favors and that horrible cologne of his. "Remy can appreciate de sentiment…"

Now it's Alison's scent that changes; from passive to alert and excited. Her posture also changes to one of presentation, it's subtle but her chest swells, her pupils' dilate and her blood flow increases. I doubt the pretty boy picks up on it, but Ali is pretty much serving herself up on a platter to the man.

I smirk knowingly at Alison who looks down slightly embarrassed.

"Now who's being a horny teenager…?" Alison looks at me with a glare before turning on the kilowatt smile for the Cajun.

"How are you Remy?" She asks beaming at him and even Betsy shakes her head at Alison's obvious interest.

"Easy there, Sparkles, you don't want to blind the boy do ya?" I tease. Both Betsy and Ororo chuckle softly at Alison's red expression.

"Don' be listening to de Big Bad Wolf Chere, nutin Remy like more'n a woman who ain't afraid ta smile…" I roll my eyes dramatically at the boys' comment, but apparently it's exactly what Alison wanted to hear.

"Well I'll leave you to it then, Gumbo…" Ororo looks at me with a raised eyebrow and I leave the room. She slips her demure hand in mine, stopping me in foyer.

"You shouldn't tease Alison," she smiles linking her arms around my waist. "You know… considering…" her smile fades a bit.

She doesn't need to say any more. Alison may not have loved Banshee, but she definitely spent a lot of time with him. Losing him the way we did… it was sure to leave a mark. I can't imagine her reaction once she finds out that Sean was not who she thought he was.

"Sensitivity ain't never been my strong suit, but I'll try…" She reaches up to caress my face, raking her fingers into my sideburns. If she had any idea what these little touches are doing to me…

"You can do better than try, my love… I've firsthand knowledge of that…"

A part of me wants to deny it. To shove her away and shout that I am and always will be wild and untamable. But she soothes that side of me, like nothing I've ever known. The beast that has always growled within me is silent; purring like a damn housecat.

"You trying ta tame me darlin…? It won't work." My protest has very little conviction in it.

"If it's any consolation; you are still the deadliest thing on two legs…" She chuckles naughtily reaches below my waist grabbing what is quickly becoming like steel. "Or maybe in your case, three?"

I smile, lifting my hand to her face, pulling her in for a kiss.

Things like chemistry, passion, connection… they all make sense to me now. The mistake people make is trying to define it, or to understand it. Instead of just embracing it.

I hunger for her. It's like a gnawing undeniable need and it's one that she feels just as deeply as I do.

"I thought," She breaks our kiss by biting my chin softly. "I thought you were going out for a drink?" Although she's looking me directly in the eyes, her hand has not released me from her grip. In fact she's picked up the speed of her strokes.

I'm standing in the middle of the entryway to the mansion, Ororo's hands clamped around me while we're less than forty feet away from being caught.

"Take me Logan," She whispers in my ear, flicking her tongue at it playfully. "Now."

The urgency in her voice tells me this isn't a request.

"Here?" I ask, my voice breaking a bit under the strain of trying to keep it together.

She laughs that beautiful, rich laugh of hers and grabs my hand. "Come on…"

**-Garage-**

By the time she stops pulling me, we end up in the garage. She leans seductively against one of the parked cars and slips a hand into the waistband of her jeans.

The look in her eyes is wild and playful when she unbuttons the jeans, so that her hand can have full access.

A throaty moan escapes her lips as she plunges her fingers into her sweet spot, her eyes remain open and locked on mine. She grinds her hips against her hand, arching her back against the car.

I don't move, I just watch, enjoying the show she's putting on for me. Her jeans pool around her ankles and without missing a beat she kicks a leg free. Straddling her right leg against the hood of Scooter's Corvette, I can see clearly how damp her light green panties are. I can also see the furious pace of her fingers beneath the material.

I stalk over to her, scenting the air as I go, enjoying the heady smell of full on arousal on my woman. That scent alone is enough to get me going.

My jacket is in the floor in an instant, followed by the tatters of my shirt. I didn't want to stop looking at her long enough to lift it off over my head, so I simply used my claws to free me of its confines. My haste causes a few surface cuts, but nothing my healing factor can't cope with.

Her eyes widen at the display, looking at my body with obvious approval. By the time I'm close enough to touch her, I'm struggling to kick off my cowboy boots.

She closes the gap between us and removes her hand from herself. With a slightly trembling finger she wipes the sweetness onto my lips. My tongue darts out on its own to capture her essence.

"This…" She states, still rubbing my lips. "Is what you do to me with a look, with a word… this is the state you leave me in every day… and every night…"

Her every word is punctuated by an additional swipe of juice onto my lips.

I can't speak, so I simply growl my understanding.

"So I expect you to do something about it…" She backs away from me leaning against my bike, spreading her legs slightly. I need no further convincing.


	5. Break of the Storm

_**A/N: Apologies for the late update, been burning the candle at both ends! Only one more chapter after this one! Hope you've enjoyed it!**_

**-Storm's room-**

After promptly charming the figurative pants off of every female in the mansion, Stark did confirm that the device Forge created would ferret out any sleepers. Scott then made sure everyone here was tested again; thankfully no one failed.

We all figured that Stark would leave after that but he's been here ever since.

I imagine to someone like Stark, the idea of working with an inventor of Forge's caliber was too great of an opportunity to pass up. In addition to working on his own armor, Stark also assisted Forge in developing a device to aid in controlling Rogue and Jeremy's abilities.

Even now the two remain hard at work putting theory into reality. All parties concerned have confidence that a solution is simply a matter of time.

That does mean however, that Tony has been a guest of ours for close to a week now; something that Alison is not a fan of.

Watching the two of them interact with each other you would think they were brother and sister, not ex-lovers. Part of me wishes I could have that type of relationship with Forge, but there's just too much pain there. We've been cordial to each other, but not especially warm.

Part of that is our history; but the larger part of it is my growing relationship with Logan.

Every day has been a chance to see another side of him, another layer of the man who's lived several lifetimes. He's so much more than I could have ever hoped for, which makes what happened three days ago even more painful.

**-Danger Room, three days ago-**

"Just what the hell do ya think yer doin' woman?"

I've seen Logan angry before, even been the focus of that rage on occasion, but given everything that's happened between us, I hardly expected this reaction. Especially considering I'm down on my knees, trying to keep my lungs from climbing out of my throat.

"I am training." I answer as calmly as possible. As much as I hate to admit it, his interruption is a timely one. I had spent the last thirty minutes trying to shake the rust off and I succeeded in thoroughly exhausting myself. Had he not put an end to the session, I may have sustained more than just fatigue.

Beast cleared me for light work outs, but I had the Danger Room level maxed out. I wanted; no I needed to get back to normal. In my training, I discover just how far I am from that.

I was running a Sentinel scenario. I guess part of me wanted some payback against the monsters that put me in this sorry state to begin with. It was stupid really.

Even if the robots were **more** than hard light three dimensional holograms, they still would not feel pain. Not anything like the pain they caused us.

"No. What yer doin' is being an idiot!" Logan stands over me positively fuming. "I toldja to **stay away** from **any** Danger Room workouts until you were cleared! Now I expect crap like this from one of the kids, not from someone who's **supposed** to be second in command on my team! What made ya think you were up to this…?" His voice softens at his question, but I'm still pissed about the idiot comment.

I get to my feet and steel myself. "You have no right to insult me nor do you have the right to tell me what to do! You do not own me!" The amused sneer that spreads across his face makes me believe he thinks otherwise. "You believe this is funny? I have been an X-man longer than you-"

"Then act like it!" Logan interrupts. "For a woman that's supposed to be a teacher, you do some stupid things!"

Before I realize it, I summon a gust of wind and blow him clear across the room. He hits the opposite wall with a loud thud. When he gets to his feet, his eyes are dark and angry.

"Darlin' yer skatin' on thin ice with me as it is… report to McCoy **right now** and have him check you out." His tone says this is not a suggestion, but a command and something in me snaps.

"I am not a child, nor do I appreciate being talked to like one! And if you need a reminder of whom I am…" Creating lightning in a closed environment is difficult when I'm at my peak, so now fresh off of a mild coma, it's twice as hard. I meant it as a warning, to strike in front of him, I failed.

My condition robs me of my usual control and the bolt hits him square in the chest.

Both of us hit the floor at the same time, me from exertion, him from pain. When the smell of his charred flesh fills the room I realize the severity of my actions.

I have hurt the man who I love, whose entire life has been filled with more pain than anyone should have to take. I lashed out without thinking and if not for his mutation, he'd be dead. I should have never tried such a stunt.

"Logan I-"

"Save it…" He gets to his feet, the wounds I inflicted rapidly healing. It's a disturbing sight watching his body knit itself back together. "You wanna kill yourself, I won't stop ya… You've made it clear where you stand. In fact; ya don't worry about **Wolverine **gettin' in ya way again…"

The harshness of his tone, kill the apology that had been on my lips, leaving in its place, pure venom. "Fine. We both know that **this**… whatever **this** was, has run its course. I'm sure you'll be back to your diet of bar maids in no time." The words are out of my mouth before I have the chance to think about them.

About what they mean.

He shrugs at me with indifference. "Have it your way then… **Storm**…"

He leaves the room without looking back.

**-Storm's room-**

I haven't spoken to him since.

With his senses being what they are, if he wants to avoid you, he will. I help him by staying away from places I know he frequents. I didn't realize how well I knew him until I made it my aim to avoid him.

In the morning, I knew to avoid the grounds behind the mansion, where he did his exercises. Now that I'm back to teaching again, class keeps me from bumping into him in the halls in the afternoon. He never has lunch in cafeteria, so I'm safe there. In the evenings he fluctuates between the media room, kitchen and the danger room, lately though I've heard him speeding away from the mansion on his bike.

_**No doubt he's spending his nights burying his anger into willing waitresses. Of which I imagine there are more than a few…**_

**Knock, knock**

"Come in." I've been sort of to myself lately. With the exception of my classes I haven't spent much time outside my room and I haven't had any visitors.

"Morning, Ororo!" Jean announces cheerfully.

I'm slightly surprised to see Jean walk in. She had been spending the majority of her time with Scott, not that I blame her. Between their respective imprisonments they hadn't been together in nearly a year. "What brings you up, sister?"

"How long do you plan on hiding from him?"

_**Right to the point then…**_

I sigh and sit down on my bed, which seems even larger than before now that he hasn't been in it. "I'm not alone in this you know…** he** has been avoiding me as well…"

"**If **he is… can you blame him?" Jean asks raising an eyebrow. "The last time the two of you were in the same room you performed an unnecessary defibrillation on him!" I wince at her words. In feeling sorry for myself, I somehow forgot I attacked him.

Twice.

Had I been anyone else, I would not be sitting here right now.

"Yes, well… **My mistake **was getting involved with him in the first place. Something like this was bound to happen…" The words leave my lips but they feel extremely hollow. A fact Jean picks up immediately.

"Stop being so melodramatic, Ororo! You had a fight; couples have them **all the time**. Granted, fights between people who can cause millions in property damage aren't as common … but it was** just** a fight. Scott and I have had our share…"

"Scott is not as stubborn as Logan…" I laugh sadly. When it came to Jean, Scott seemed to have no problem extending the olive branch. I have no doubt this stalemate of mine will continue until I decide to end it.

"So you think…" Jean muses, sitting next to me. "I've had to swallow my pride and apologize just as often as he has… maybe more… and in this case Ororo? **You** were the one who was wrong."

"You did not hear what he said to me-" I pause and laugh again. Of course she knew what he said, she's a telepath. Her amused smirk let's me know I'm right. "Okay you **know** what he said, but then you also know how much I hate being controlled…" Forge tried so hard to mold me into what he thought I should be and I promised I'd never let anyone do that to me again.

"Caring for someone means compromising, Ororo…" Her tone is soft and soothing; it's the same tone that Charles would often use with me. My reaction then, was to lash out, because it always felt like manipulation. Today is no different.

"Not at the expense of my independence!" I fire back. I have a reputation for being cool and reserved; people think that is who I am, but it's only a part of me. The other part is less refined. "I will not be forced into the mold of someone else's ideal! I will not compromise who I am in favor what makes people more comfortable!"

Jean's face flashes surprise at my outburst, but collects herself quickly.

"I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about Logan…" I stare at her in confusion and she explains. "Really, what has Logan asked you to change about yourself?"

I give her question some thought. "… nothing… but I wouldn't ask him to change anything about himself either!" I counter wondering where this is going.

"And yet he already has…" Jean returns smiling. It's a smile that has a bit of sadness in it. "I want you to think, **really think** about the man who was first taken in by the Professor… does that man **even slightly** resemble the one who confronted you in the Danger Room?" Before I can answer she continues. "He was worried and he let his concern be known. Something he would have never done before. Granted, his reaction could use some work…"

"That may be the understatement of the year!" I snort, standing from the bed, still angry. I don't like the fact that my sister seems to be taking Logan's side. I like it even less that I am beginning to see her point. A year ago if Logan caught me in the same position I was in yesterday, he'd have told me to keep at; egging me on. There was real concern in his eyes yesterday.

"But it's only because he cares about you!" Jean continues to lobby. "It's what made him so upset to see you in the condition you were in. He knows that you want to get back to yourself; he wants that for you too. But he also doesn't want to see you hurt… and the longer you keep pushing him away-"

"He's been avoiding me!" My protest sounds more desperate than I intend it to. I don't like being painted as the bad guy, yet that has been the direction of this entire conversation.

"No, Ororo, **you've** been avoiding him. He knows it and it's killing him…" Her words hang in the air like a heavy fog. I didn't even consider that he might be upset. I didn't consider his feelings at all. For the second time in the last few days I wonder what is wrong with me.

"Nothing, Ms. Perfect, it's just that Logan is not as unfeeling as you think he is… or as he pretends to be. If anything, he feels **too** much…"

"I'm hardly perfect…" I mutter angrily. Anyone who can display the type of passion he has shown me is not a callous brute, but maybe it's easier for me to think of him that way. For all of us, really.

"I know, you just **think** you are…" Jean teases, hitting me in the face with a pillow. The two of us laugh and I feel the weight of the past few days come off of me slightly. It's still there, just less heavy. But then Jean has always been able to distract me from my own brain.

"Come on," Jean laughs tossing her weapon back on the bed. "If we're late for class our students will see that as a sign to take the day off… You can smooth things out with Logan tonight and then- What's wrong Ororo?"

"Jean do you think… I mean has he…?" I'm scared to ask, so she saves me the trouble.

"He has not. And shame on you for thinking so little of Logan!" Jean chastises.

"I don't!" I protest, relief written on my face. "I just… Oh Jean… what if he doesn't forgive me?"

"He will, because he loves you…" She stands up and grabs me firmly by the shoulders. "Now I want you to hear me Ororo Monroe. Listen to me like you've never listened to anyone before in your life." I look into the face of my dear friend and nod slightly. "Logan… is **not** Forge."

I frown at her comment. I had been hoping for some revelation or some bit of advice to help me with my situation. "I know that Je-"

She shakes her head abruptly and by extension shakes me. "No. You **don't**…" She smiles at me sadly. "And until you do, until you realize this as fact, he will always be in the way of your happiness…"

**-Ororo's room, Five years ago…-**

"I don't understand…"

"Ororo…" Forge sighs with the weariness of a man who has been trying to explain multiplication to a three year old. "All you need to understand is that I'm leaving and I will not be returning."

"But what about… what about us?" I whisper, trying my best not to burst into tears. One week ago I was dancing around the mansion showing everyone my engagement ring, today I'm watching my fiancé pack up his things. At least the things he kept in my room. "Do you wish to postpone the wedding?" We had already set the date for the simple ceremony, Charles had agreed to marry us, Scott was giving me away…

"I think my proposal was… a mistake… It would be best if we just… forget it happened." Forge answers simply slinging his now packed bag over his shoulder. He moves to leave, but turns around to look at me. For a moment I allow my heart to leap, in the hope that maybe this was some sort of joke. Forge had a sort of twisted sense of humor. Any moment now he'd tell me to pack a bag so I could join him. Whisking me away to some exotic location. "I'm sorry, Ororo, but it just would never work out…"

My heart hits the floor with a thud.

"But why?" I wail. I want to be angry, I want to hurt him the way he's hurting me, but I love him. He's the man I gave everything to, yet it was apparently not enough.

He sighs again as if I am somehow inconveniencing him by asking him questions. "Do you really want to know?"

Now I get angry. "Yes! I really want to know!"

"You are a very beautiful woman, Ororo. But you're also very immature and self-centered. I don't think in the long run that I could keep putting up with that. It's best to break things off now, before it becomes ugly…"

With that he turns and leaves me.

**-Classroom area, now-**

I didn't speak to him again until a month or so ago when he returned to the school. I fancied myself over him, over what he did to me, but those same feelings of unworthiness and fear of abandonment still linger. Which would explain why I both literally and figuratively have pushed Logan away.

Better to dump him, before he has the chance to dump me.

_**I'm a mess…**_

"Yes, but we all are…" Jean agrees, picking up my thoughts.

**-Garage, later in the evening-**

After class concluded, I began my search for him.

First I checked the Danger Room, but Aaron was using it with his team. It's funny that I would run into the son of the man I'm looking for. Even funnier that he was running his team through the same scenario that Logan yelled at me for running, Of course, he was at a lower level than I was.

I considered asking him about his father, but our relationship was just in its infancy, we weren't at that level yet. Considering that he not only suspected me of being a threat to the school but that I am also dating his father, makes me want to tread very carefully with him.

I watch him put his team through their paces for a while and I can instantly see why Scott and Logan chose him. He's not only a natural leader, but also a very gifted tactician. His team picks the simulation apart with relative ease.

He glances briefly in the direction of the control room and despite the fact I know he can't see me, I duck. Apparently, the son has the same effect on me as the father.

By the time I check the campus grounds and Rogue informed me that I just missed him and if I hurried to the garage I might find him.

I wasn't able to catch him before he left. I didn't want to risk missing my chance to speak to him, but I had no idea when he would return.

I decide the best course of action would be to wait in his room.

I open his door and take in his Spartan existence; one dresser, one bed, a desk and a nightstand. I've seen Motels more luxuriously furnished. But this is him; simple. The scent of cigars is faint, but unmistakable, as is the scent of the leather jacket and boots he favors.

I kick off my shoes and sit at his desk, but the chair is hard and metal, likely to support his massive frame. I wanted to avoid the bed because of the type of memories and emotions it conjures up, but it's the only comfortable place to wait in his room.

His scent is everywhere on the bed, relaxing me and eventually I fall asleep.

His bike roaring up the hill wakes me up and I check myself in his dresser mirror. After wiping my eyes and attempting to fix my hair, I check the clock on his nightstand. It's well past one am by the time he cuts his Harley off and walks it into the garage. I get a partial glimpse of him from his window but he soon fades from sight.

I scramble to smooth out my clothes and check my appearance one more time. Soon I can hear his footfalls approaching his room. Likely he already smells my scent in this hallway, a place it hasn't been in days and knows I'm close. If not then he has to hear the hammering of my heart as he turns his door knob.

He enters his room and immediately kicks off his boots. He then proceeds to take off his worn leather jacket and toss it on the dresser. I keep still in the corner of his room watching him. He has to know I'm here, but he goes through the motions as if I'm not.

I clear my throat and he looks me square in the eyes.

"Evening, Storm." He nods politely, no trace of a smile. He unbuttons his shirt and it joins his jacket on his dresser, leaving him in a white t-shirt and jeans.

"Logan…" _**What do I say?**_ "Late night?"

He offers me a humorless chuckle. "Harry doesn't let his waitresses off until midnight…" He attempts to walk past me but I position myself in his path. He looks down at me and offers me a slightly menacing growl. "Not a good idea ta be in my way right now…"

I should be scared, or at least intimidated. But I meet his gaze. "Why is that?" I challenge. I was here to apologize, but instead, I stand here antagonizing him. I imagine that it will always be this way between us. Our natures colliding in a constant struggle for dominance.

"You wouldn't want the Wolverine to sully the royal highness with his dirty ol paws would you?" Before, when we were nothing more than team mates he would refer to me using titles of stature, knowing that it angered me. I can't allow that tactic to work tonight.

"I don't recall having a problem with your touch a few nights ago…" I can see some of his indifference fade with that. I hope that he, like me is thinking about the last time we were together.

**-Ororo's room five nights ago-**

"Why ain't cha sleep darlin'?"

"Why aren't you?" I respond, nuzzling my head against the soft hair of his chest. His fingers are tangled in my hair, massaging my scalp lightly. I used to tie my hair up in a long braid at night, but Logan loves it when I wear it down. Despite the headache of trying to brush it in the morning, I have no problem accommodating him.

He just chuckles and pulls my face up to his for a kiss. It's short, sweet and tempting.

"Mmmm… you just answered your own question, **bub**." I answer in my most masculine voice. He laughs with me hugging me tightly.

"Guess I did…"

I lay my head back on his chest and close my eyes. The next thing I know the sun peaking through my window.

**-Logan's room, now-**

That memory brings all kinds of warm feelings to my body. I know he can sense the change.

He told me all the things that happen to me when I'm in a certain mood. At first I was self conscious at just how many indicators I have, but I find that there's a certain comfort in knowing that he knows.

That what I'm feeling he can sense.

He shifts in front of me, fighting to stay mad at me and without realizing it I have my fingers in his thick sideburns. He grabs my wrist and I can tell he intends to stop me.

"I'm a jerk…" I admit looking at the surprised expression on his face. "But so are you."

This time his laugh is genuine. "You knew that about me going in… **I** wasn't as prepared."

I smile and nod. "I didn't want to scare you away…"

"Do I look like the type to scare easily?" He asks raising an eyebrow. For a second I think I'm going to get off easy but then his face turns serious again and he scratches his chest absently. "I'm not Forge, darlin'…"

"I know that in here…" I admit pointing to my heart. "It just sometimes I forget that here…" I point to my head. "Some of what happened between us… it left-"

"Scars…" he finishes knowingly.

I shrug and we stand there in silence as I'm suddenly very interested in his hardwood flooring.

"I am sorry, Logan…" I force myself to meet his eyes and even in the dim lighting in his room I can see the hesitation there. I hurt him. More than just physically, I hurt him emotionally, something that he has no enhanced ability to heal from. When it comes to that, he's just as fragile as the rest of us… maybe more so.

"I know ya are…" He breaks away from me, pacing a bit in the room. I want him to say something, anything but he remains silent.

"Do you… can you forgive me…?" There it is. The question I've been dreading asking. But whatever his answer is, I will accept it.

He moves back to directly in front of me and he looks down at me. I've never felt so small in my life. Hands that could crush me with ease tilt my face up to his, causing our eyes to meet.

For what seems like an eternity he stares at me, even though I'm sure he can sense my nervousness at his silence.

"I gave my heart to you a long time ago…" He begins breaking the silence. "What kind of man would I be if I asked for it back now?"

I leap into his strong arms with reckless abandon, allowing myself to melt into them.

**XXXX**

"Ugh… is that the sun…?" I ask rubbing my eyes. I can't believe it's already morning.

"Yep." The answer comes from the other side of the room and I turn to see Logan dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt stretching. "But it's still early yet… only around six or so…"

I glance at the clock and confirm he's right as it reads 6:17. The slight coat of sheen on his skin tells me he's already gone for his run. "I thought I was an early riser!" I sit up to watch him work out his muscles.

He shrugs, toweling off his face. "It was either go for a run… or wake ya up."

I pout playfully reaching for him. "I would have preferred it if you'd woken me up…"

He smiles, staying just out of my reach. "Now, now Ms. Monroe, you have class this morning… and I need a shower…"

I toss the covers from me and stand before him, naked as the day I was born. I love the way his eyes rove over my skin with desire and lust. "My classes, Logan are not until ten and as far as a shower…" I close the distance between us and nuzzle his neck. "Why get all cleaned up… just to get dirty again?"

A low growl of pleasure slips past his lips as I find his ear lobe. "I thought McCoy only cleared you for light exercise? Until you're fully rehabilitated?" He asks playfully, his hands gipping my waist tight.

"**You** are my rehabilitation program… and it's time for my session…!"

_**A/N: Just one more chapter left!**_


	6. Dates and Defining moments

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay people, my thumb drive with all my writing stopped working. After moping for three weeks, and sulking for another two I took it apart, soldered the leads and managed to recover everything! Then Sandy hit... ugh... but now things will pick back up again!**_

**-Back roads of Westchester, NY-**

"Will you not at least give me a hint?"

Her lips tickle my earlobe with each word, but I keep my breathing even, shaking my head. My '62 Pan Head is not the ideal place to hold a conversation, which is why I chose it for our date. I knew Ororo would have questions about where I was taking her. The woman doesn't know the meaning of the word "surprise".

"Not even a tiny one…?" If the swell of her breasts against my back wasn't enough of a distraction, she decides to slide her slender fingers down to my belt line. "Well... maybe "tiny" is a poor choice of words..."

For probably the millionth time since I began my relationship with her, I curse my enhanced senses.

Most seem to forget that my sense of touch is just as enhanced as the other four senses. That means I feel pain more acutely than other people, which is the catalyst for my bursts of rage. It also means that the slightest pleasurable touch carries even more weight.

She leans her head over my shoulder to give her better access to my belt buckle, so turn my head slightly towards her. I know what she's planning on doing. "Darlin, if we wreck, **I'll heal**…" I say loud enough for her to hear.

"I have the utmost confidence in your control, Logan…" I can hear the teasing smile in her voice as she continues working with my buckle. She uses her lips to find a spot I never knew about behind my ear and I groan in frustration.

_**Shoulda used the brain bucket that covers her whole face...**_

"Besides, I think of this as payback, since you have effectively blindfolded me with this helmet of yours… I have to rely more heavily on my **other** senses…"

I didn't want her taking a look at the surrounding scenery, given that her sense of direction is almost as good as my own. I guess when you're used to soaring high above the clouds you kinda have to have a good sense of where you are. I wanted her to be surprised when we got there, so I blackened the visor on one of my old helmets. Because of my healing factor I rarely wear them, so I don't mind ruining one.

She slips a hand past the waistband of my jeans now that she's effectively loosened the belt and I gun the engine. She clutches me tight in surprise, but she gets the message.

I can make out her sigh of submission.

"Fine... spoilsport..."

_**I wish I could see her face… she's so damn cute when she pouts.**_

**-Two days earlier, Hank's medical lab-**

"So doc, what's the verdict?"

It had been two weeks since Ororo had nearly collapsed in the Danger Room and since then I had convinced her to take it easy. It wasn't easy. We had at least a dozen arguments; some bordering on all out fights about it before she conceded. I love her feisty determination, but it made for some damn aggravating moments.

"Well…" I don't like the frown on Hank's face as he studies Ororo's chart. There was concern over the long term effects of her coma and whether there might be any side effects of Forge's healing stimulant. I don't mind killing Forge over his "Wonder Drug" if I have ta, but I promised 'Ro I would leave the injun be.

Hank looks up smiling. "Looking over her blood work… everything looks great!"

Obviously he thought it was funny, building up the suspense... I don't agree. "Sandbaggin' sonuva-!"

Before I can give Hank a piece of my mind, Ororo leaps in my arms quelling any anger that might have been directed at Hank. She had been concerned about these results as well. As much as she loves teaching the kids, she loves being an X-man just as much. If that had been taken away from her, I'm not sure how she would have coped.

She kisses me long and sweet; both of us completely forgetting all she has on is a flimsy hospital gown.

"Ro…" My hands cover her bare bottom and the feel of my fingers touching her naked flesh serve as a reminder for the both of us.

She blushes, as much as her caramel skin will allow anyway, as I set her back down gently on the small bed. Her eyes have that look in them; desire mixed with joy. I wonder if things will always be like this between us. To say we're a passionate couple would be like saying I have anger issues.

"Ahem… well… You will still need to take it somewhat easy the next forty eight hours… I want to be sure that there are no side effects from the stimulant now that it is out of your system…" I look over at Ororo and she pouts a bit, but nods in agreement. "Good. And I trust, Logan you'll be keeping a **close** eye on her during that time…?"

I wink at him conspiratorially. "You better believe it, Bub."

**-Institute Kitchen, yesterday-**

"I didn't know you were going shopping…"

"Weren't 'sposed to…" Kid's really good at moving around with being noticed, scary good, but I guess I shouldn't expect anything less from him.

He is my son, after all.

"Need help unpacking the groceries?" I know what he's trying to do, but I don't mind. He's curious and given all that he's heard about me, I can't say I blame him. His mother would have given him one version of me, but he would have gotten a completely different story from Fury. Considering the life he's led he's bound to have crossed paths with more than few others who would have a less than high opinion of me.

If he's anything like me, he would want- need- to separate fact from fiction.

"Sure, Aaron…" He helps me unpack in silence, raising an eyebrow at a few of the items. Everyone knows I'm a carnivore, so when he sees so many fruits and vegetables in my bag I bet that raises a flag.

When he first came here, it was to track down a mutant who was partially responsible for his mothers' death. Meeting me, his estranged father, was kind of an added bonus.

It bothers me a little that he didn't seek me out the moment his mother told him about me. Or that he never pressed her for details about me growing up. But I'm not sure I wouldn't have reacted the same way in his position.

He had no idea what I remembered about my life or if I was anything like the man that Sarah described to him. Before I knew who he was, we had some less than cordial encounters and even afterward there was tension. I think we both could have handled things better.

Even now I'm not sure **what** he feels about me, he's as guarded with his feelings as I am. Once everything was resolved with Stryker, we both have made an effort to develop a relationship. Of course, as is the case with anything involving me, it hasn't been smooth sailing.

"So how's the team doing?" I ask breaking the silence. Cyke promoted the kid to team leader of X-Force. Aaron didn't know it yet, but they were going to be our covert operations team; a more clandestine force than Xavier ever meant the X-men to be. I was against it, but I was outvoted.

I have no concerns about him being up to the task. He's spent most of his life preparing for just this kind of assignment. I just had hoped that given all the death he's seen and been responsible for, that he would be given a chance here to be just a **normal** teenager.

As normal as it gets around here at least.

"Good… it definitely is different than the S.H.I.E.L.D. outfit I was in, but it's going well…" He smiles, obviously enjoying his assignment. Handing Drake's New Mutant team a loss in their first head-to-head competition probably has a lot to do with that.

When he smiles he looks like his mother.

_**God I was in love with that woman. **_

I love Ororo, even if I've yet to say the actual words to her, but Sarah remains a dull ache in the back of my heart. It's like the way an amputee will still have phantom pain in the limb that no longer exists.

And just like someone that's lost a limb, every day, in Aaron, I'm reminded of that missing piece.

Part of me wishes I hadn't gotten all my memories back, but it's a small part. Having the chance to get to know my son as a complete person is worth the pain that comes with it.

After all, me and pain been friends for a long time.

"I hope you remember that when you're taking them through their paces…" He hands me the last bit of my groceries and I watch his reaction. My other concern was that he would try to run his team like Fury would, forgetting that although they are powerful they're still kids. They haven't had the life experiences that he has.

That** we** **both** have.

"Wish you'd have told me that before I booked the Blackbird for that field trip to Bogotá…"

"Hilarious…"

"So you wanna tell me what all this stuff is for? It's obvious that you didn't buy this for us." He holds up a ripe cantaloupe giving it a squeeze. I just pull out a cutting board and start slicing the Asiago wedge I bought in town. "Okay… so since I know it's not for us… it must be for you… and Ororo…"

"Don't exactly have to be Sherlock Holmes to piece that one together…" I snort continuing to slice. I use an actual knife this time, since apparently Adamantium leaves an aftertaste behind.

"So… how is **that **going?"

I'm not sure how to answer that. "Whadya **want** me ta tell ya?" I ask wiping the cutting board clean into a small bowl.

"Honestly...? I don't know..." Aaron sighs leaning against the counter. In that moment, he's not a highly trained field operative with hundreds of confirmed kills on his resume; he's a kid who's confused and looking for answers. "It's not like I was really prepared for...** any** of this..."

I put the knife aside and face him leaning against the sink. Trying to get my thoughts together, because even though I'd anticipated this conversation since the day Ororo awoke from her coma, I still didn't want to have it.

Most of my life, I've done whatever I wanted; consequences be damned. Lately it's become clear just how much what I do impacts the people around me. Doesn't mean I'll stop doing whatever I please, but it does mean that for the people I care about, I'll at least try to explain.

"I loved your mother," I begin with the truth. I've told him before, but I feel like I need to reemphasize her importance to me. "A part of me, likely always will... If we hadn't- if I hadn't been recaptured and reconditioned... we'd have raised ya together..." We both came from broken homes. I** ran** from mine; his was **taken **from him. "That chance was stolen from us, but we both can start over. We can make the most of what we have now."

He's silent for a moment before responding. "That what you're doing?" He asks. There's no sarcasm in his voice, none of the edge it normally has. He's genuinely interested in my answer.

"Yeah. It's what we're **both** doing…"

**-Back roads of Westchester, NY-**

I don't know if that was what he wanted to hear or not, but he didn't say anything else about it. We talked a bit more while I continued setting things up for my first official "date" with Ororo.

He told me about his relationship with Rachel and how they've gotten even closer since the attack. We also talked about how he's helping Vanessa adjust to being here and I can't help but feel proud about that. Considering he was seconds from killin' her, he's a long way from the kid who first showed up at our gates.

The anger that drove him here in the first place isn't completely gone, but it's fading in strength. In time, maybe, but that type of pain doesn't disappear overnight. But at least he's got people to help him through it. Thing's mighta turned out a lot differently for me I had what he's got.

Then again I wouldn't be where I'm at now.

Which is the only place I wanna be.

**-Media room, yesterday-**

"Not a good idea ta be eavesdropping on people, Marie. Especially not guys with claws and bad tempers..."

"Look at meh, Logan;" Marie asks with a playful smirk. "Does it look like Ah'm scared? Besides, Ah wasn't snooping, Ah was coming ta get somethin' ta eat when Ah heard ya'll talkin'... I didn't listen..."

One thing about the girl; she's a terrible liar, so I know she's telling the truth. "Why aren't ya with everyone else?" I figure with there being no class today everyone who **could** leave the Institute had already went into town. Much as she tries to fight it, Marie is as big of a mallrat as Kitty is. The rest are enjoying an unusually mild November out on the grounds.

She frowns, flopping down on a chair. "Ah'm sick of everyone bein' so **nice** ta meh all the time! Drives meh crazy!"

Because of her mutation, she tried to attract as little attention as possible. But given the last few months, it was only natural people wanted to make sure she was alright.

Out of everyone we liberated from that facility, she was having the hardest time adjusting to life back at the mansion. Cyke leaned on Jeanie, Paige had her brother Sam. Gambit and Noriko seemed to have settled in just fine, like they'd always been here.

It was Marie that seemed at odds with her place here.

It could be because the girl who'd been impersonating her is now a student here. Marie didn't believe Vanessa deserved a second chance, I had my doubts as well, but she was forced ta do what she did. Welling promised to help her little brother and given the situation, her options for help were limited. Anyone of us, if put in her position probably woulda done the same.

Plus, if Charles were here he'd give her the chance to redeem herself. Just like he gave all the rest of us misfits the chance.

The best way to honor his memory is to honor his nature.

"How are things going with Forge?" I ask, switching topics. He's been working with her on controlling her abilities. He seems to think he's close to formulating a solution.

Marie sucks her teeth, crossing her arms. "Too damn slow if ya ask me..."

It's strange seeing a bit of my personality sneak out of her without her noticing it, but if having a little of me rattling around in her brain is the price of her being alive, I'll pay it. "Watch the mouth kiddo..."

"Ah can't hep it! Besides... it's your fault Ah got a double heping of Wolverine ta begin with!"

We both laugh a bit at her outburst. First night in the mansion I accidently ran her through with my claws. Critically injured, she absorbed my healing ability.

Then on Liberty Island I tried to help her recover from her ordeal with Magneto.

Not my best idea, but it worked. I only wish I'd been around for the first couple hours after the battle. That would have been a sight. "I thought Jeanie was sposed to be helping you purge the 'ol Canucklehead from your brain?"

She shrugs slightly and looks away. "Ah told her not to bother... Ah don't mind it. Besides Ah- nevamind..."

"Marie..."

"It- it won't make any sense ta ya... Ah ain't shore it makes sense ta meh either..."

"Try me," I sit on the footstool in front of the chair, thankful that furniture here is reinforced to take my weight. Guess between Hank, Peter and me, Chuck realized it was cheaper to sacrifice elegance for durability.

"It's just... when Ah was... away... the only thing that kept meh goin' was the part of** you** Ah absorbed..." I nod and wait. "That part of ya'll that kept screaming at meh **not** **to give up, not to quit**, to find a way to **survive** no matter what... it... it drove meh. Even when... even in ma darker moments when... when Ah thought ya'll knew what was happening to meh and ya left me there on purpose..."

That surprises me. "Why would you think that?" If I knew what she was going through that I would have burnt the whole flamin' planet to ash just to find her.

She shrugs. "Ah guess a part a meh thought it was what Ah deserved... fa tryin' ta change who Ah am... That ya'll were mad at meh for even thinkin' bout taking the cure..."

I let it be known that I wasn't a supporter of her choice, but I understood it. With Chuck already gone and Jean in the wind, her best chance of getting a handle on her situation was gone. I've gone without human contact before, damn near drove me crazy, so I could relate to her wanting a way out.

"Then ya'll came and Aaron touched meh... Ah- Ah think he thought that he was immune ta mah powah's..." I have an idea why, but I let her continue. "It helped meh recover, but the strain- of all his memories... it was too much... Ah know... Ah know it's dumb but Ah felt... that you having Aaron meant... well that ya didn't want me around no mo' and since Ah've been back..."

"I've hardly been around." I finish for her. Between worrying about Ororo and Aaron's recovery, ta dealing with the possibility of another sleeper in our midst, I'd rarely spoken to her. Even after all that had been settled I hadn't really been there for her, like I should've been.

Turns out, **I** was the main reason she was having such a hard time adjusting.

She just nods and avoids looking at me. "So havin' ya rattlin' round in mah skull was the only way Ah could still feel close ta ya..."

"Marie..."

She shakes her head, wiping absently at her eyes. "Ah understand, Logan... ya'll got a new life now... yer memories are back, you and Ms. Monroe are tagether, ya found out ya'll got a son... Ah get it... Ah'm just being a silly girl..." She tries to laugh it away, but neither of us buys it.

"No ya ain't..." I throw an arm around her, getting as close as I dare and she breaks down into tears.

Five years ago I'da torn open yer chest cavity for even suggestin' that I'd be comforting a girl I wasn't about ta bed. It's funny how a body can change little by little without ya even knowin' it.

I have a family now. All I gotta do is just keep from blowing it.

**-Grassy hill top overlooking upstate New York-**

"Finally!" Ororo exclaims as I bring my bike to a stop at the designated place.

I look around and am pleased that Aaron and Rachel did a great job of setting things up. Once I let him in on my plans, he decided to volunteer to help me. After turning him down about ten times, he roped his girlfriend into the fight. I ended up caving just to get them to shut up about it, but I'm glad I did.

"Can I take this off now?" she asks, still sitting on the bike. I like that she asks for permission and the fact that she kept it on for the whole ride. It shows she trusts me.

"Not yet..." I guide her off the bike and walk her over to the set up.

They set the table up and covered everything with plastic sheet they staked to the ground. It kept the critters from getting curious and kept things nice and fresh. I didn't hear any cars coming back the other way down the mountain, but their scents are both still fresh.

_**Rachel musta convinced the kid to risk a moonlit flight with her. Better him than me.**_

I pull the sheet free and light the two candles on the table. When I glance over at Ororo she's still standing there patiently waiting. As patient as she can be anyway.

She looks so damn beautiful, even in the simple t-shirt and jeans she opted for this bike ride. Now that she's standing in front of me, I can see she is still raiding my closets for clothing options.

"We gon' have to have a talk darlin' bout you stealing my clothes..." I arrange the plates and check the bottle of wine I lifted from Charlie's stock. Not normally my thing, but I know she likes it.

She smirks, placing her hands on her hips. "Do you not like me in your clothes, Logan?" She twirls a bit, flashing me her shapely backside, thrusting her chest forward proudly. Ororo Monroe: Sex kitten.

A soft growl slips out of me before I can stop it. "Ain't tha point..." She knew how to wind me up and if I wasn't careful, this "date" was going to end up as a repeat of that romp in the woods from a few weeks ago.

I take one last look around before I remove her helmet.

Part of me is scared the whole thing would come off as cheesy, I haven't really dated anyone in a long time and I'm old fashioned to begin with.

It's a clear night so the moon is round and nearly full in the sky. It's a little cool, but neither of us are affected much by the weather.

"Oh... Logan..."

**-Ororo's garden, Two days ago-**

"That's wonderful, Ororo!"

"Well Hank still wants me to be careful for a few days... but-"

"So? That's just Hank being... well Hank! He worries more than a little old lady!"

The sound of Jean and Ororo's laughter wafts over to me, along with the rest of their conversation. I don't mean to eavesdrop, but when my concentration slips it's hard to keep things out.

"So any celebratory plans for you and Mr. Logan?" Jean asks playfully. "I only ask because if I'm going to be bringing clothes out to woods again, I'd like to have more notice..."

Ororo looks around to see who might of heard, but no one's around. At least not in her immediate eyeline. Leaned up against a tree the way I am, with my Stetson pulled low, no one'd ever guess I was privy to the whole exchange. Including the fact that under Ororo's embarrassment is a lotta excitement.

"Logan and I do more than just... rut about like a couple of wild animals!"

"Mmmhmm..."

Ororo opened her mouth to argue, but really what could she say? The majority of our time had been spent entangled in each other's arms. I wasn't ashamed of that, why would I be? But Ororo's reaction gave me pause.

"Is that all you think we are, Jean? Sex buddies?" Ororo asks in a harsh whisper

Jean is as surprised as I am by Ororo's sudden anger. I listen more intently now. "Ororo! I was only teasing! Besides, God knows Scott and I spent our fair share of time in a state of undress! What's the big deal?"

Ororo's mood lightens a bit, but there is still some tension in her body language. "I am sorry... It's just... well... I had this idea in my head of how things would evolve between Logan and I... and although most of it has gone exactly as I'd hoped... well... I still want-"

"The romance of being courted..." Jean finishes for her. My heart sinks as Ororo nods slowly.

"Between liberating you, the attacks on the mansion, rescuing Scott and the others... there hasn't been much opportunity for it. And now that we have been... intimate... several times... who's to say that there ever will be?" Ororo sighs, turning to a wilting flower.

"Oh, Ororo, I'm sorry..."

She turns back to her friend, smiling. "It is alright, Jean. Logan is my life. I take him as he is and ask only that he be who he is. Whatever love he chooses to show me, I will be satisfied with... you just touched on a sore spot..."

Jean nods as she kneels to dig her hands into the soil. "Still... Logan just may end up surprising you..."

This time her smile is even more radiant. "He already has..."

**-Grassy hill top overlooking upstate New York-**

She stands on the edge of the hill, looking down at the twinkling lights of the city. My arms are wrapped around her tightly and we both are quiet.

After enjoying a light meal and a good deal of wine, we began to talk.

About everything.

We've had discussions before, but it was normally about other people. In all this time, we'd never really spoken much about ourselves.

That's not to say that we didn't already know a lot about each other before, because we did, but hearing things first hand shed new light on things.

I'd heard that she lost her parents at a young age and lived on the streets for a long time. But I never knew how she survived. How she joined up with a band of street kids who made their living picking pockets. Or that one pocket she picked changed her entire life. It was the first time she met Charles Xavier and although she didn't join him in his crusade then, it planted the seed for later.

She'd heard that I spent time in Japan and that I worked for the government out there. But she didn't know how I fell in love with culture, How I got myself permanently assigned to the Narcotics Unit out there and made a home for myself until Stryker found me again. He always managed to find me, mostly I guess because he never really lost me.

She told me all about how she and Jean started out as enemies, but eventually became close. I told her about the battles I fought alongside a man name Steve Rogers and how he became one of the few men I could call a friend.

Then we talked about the hard topics.

Her relationship with Forge; my relationship with Sarah.

It was hard to hear about the two of them, knowing the man was sleeping a few floors beneath her, but the finality of her words, reassured me things were over between them.

I'm sure it had to be difficult to hear about Sarah.

They had so much in common, they could have been sisters. And given how insecure her experience with Forge had made her, I have no doubt it gnawed at her a bit. Of course, Aaron serving as a constant reminder of that past love, only makes things more complicated.

We'd spoken about the great loves of our lives before, but never to this degree, never with the understanding that this would determine the course of our entire relationship together.

I gotta admit, not being one for talking, I was glad to get some things out in the open.

"Logan..?"

"Hmm...?"

"Will it always be like this...?"

She knew the answer as well as I did, but that didn't mean it was dumb question. "No, Darlin..." I turn her to face me and kiss her lightly on her forehead. "Sometimes it will be better than you coulda hoped for... other times it'll be worse than anythin' you ever imagined..."

She sighs, resting her head against my chest and I hold her there. We allow the stillness of the evening to swallow us up again. The even sound of her breathing relaxes me.

"Promise me something then..." Her words startle me, but I nod.

"If I can..." The only thing I hate worse than breaking my word, is giving it, knowing I can't keep it.

"Promise me... you'll put up with my crazy... even on days when I fry the carpet you call chest hair..."

She catches me off guard with that one. "You never complained before darlin'..."

She eases her hands into my shirt, raking her nails lightly across my chest. "That's because I have no complaints... Still... I'm not hearing a promise..."

"Only if you promise to put up with mine..."

"Please Logan, you're easy to deal with!" I lift her head up again, raising a questioning brow at her. "All I have to do is let you have hockey night, go out with Elizabeth and Alison when you're in a "mood", feed you and you'll be happy..."

I pull her tight against me until our hips are flush. "Think you're leaving out somethin' darling..."

She smiles licking her lips. "Oh Logan, "feeding you" can have so many meanings..."

**-Back at the Institute, that night-**

After multiple promises were made on that upstate hill top we made our way back home. Our return was marked by more promises made in her private shower before she collapsed on her bed.

I didn't join her right away.

My healing factor and my mind kept me awake, so after I was sure she was sleep, I made my rounds.

I like to do a sweep of the mansion, before going to bed. I slept easier knowing that there were no threats lurking in the shadows.

As I made my way through the corridors, all I heard were the light snores of sleeping mutants.

Down on the lower levels, the hum of the machines overlapped with the sound of some British show Betsy fancied; MI-5 I think it's called. Hank's gotta be regrettin' the day he opted to get Netflix...

Forge is surprisingly still hard at work. I can hear him and some other guy talking via a teleconference. Probably Stark, he's the only guy Forge knows who keeps these kinda hours. Ain't none of my concern though, besides I ain't in the mood to talk to the Injun today.

I peak into the stasis room where they have Vanessa's brother Jamie contained until they can come up with a way of permanently controlling his abilities. During the daytime he's find, but at night it's a different story. Vanessa has moved a bed down here so that she can keep him company at night. Seeing her there reading to him only reinforces the fact that we made the right call letting her stay.

A body'll do anythin' to keep their kin safe; I should know.

Back upstairs I hear the TV on in the media room. Before I can chastise some kid for staying up too late I see Bobby and Kitty, asleep next to each other. Musta dosed off watching a movie.

I give Drake a nudge and he snaps awake.

"Professor Logan! I-"

"Save the Professor for when we in class Drake..." I whisper amused. Good to know I can still scare the crap outta these kids when I need to. "Take Kitty to her room, Drake before I decide run ya through ya paces in the Danger Room right now!"

"Right!" The boy stands up and gathers Kitty in his arms gently. Spud's obviously in love with the girl and she feels the same, both too young and stupid to do anything about it though... **for now**.

"And Drake?"

"Yes?" He turns back to me making sure to keep Kitty's head nestled against him, so as not to wake her up.

"Once you dropped her off, head right to your **own** room. If you don't... I'll **know**..."

With a hard swallow and a nod, he's off.

Without incident I return to Ororo's room to find her sprawled all over the bed.

With a chuckle I settle in, moving her gently and on autopilot she snuggles next to me.

**-Ororo's room, the next morning-**

I'm beginning to love waking up with her weight against my chest.

Actually, to be fair, I've always loved it, just now beginning to realize how much I need it. I try to slip from her without waking her, but she throws her leg over me and tucks her arm under my back.

"Too early..." She mumbles into chest sleepily.

"Thought you were the consummate early riser?" I tease kissing her nose, which she wrinkles before smiling.

"Trade bodies with me and then tell me if you feel like getting up!" She pulls the covers back over us. "Besides it's barely six o'clock..."

I steal a glance at my watch that rests on her nightstand. The digital readout confirms it's only 5:57. Before I can ask how she knows, she grumbles something that sounds like; "Biological clock."

"Cute darlin'"

"I know I am, but what are you?" She teases, pinching my side.

"You tell me..." I respond taking her hand and moving it below my waist.

"Ugh... you are such a man! Does your kind think of nothing else?"

"O' course! There's Hockey, baseball, football, beer, rugby, Harley's, steak, beer..."

"You said beer twice!"

"Which barely scratches the surface of its importance in the cosmic mosaic darlin'!"

"If I wasn't so sure you were joking, I'd rip your tongue out!"

"Nope. You'd miss it too much!"

"Only until it grew back..."

"Who's to say I'd ever use it on ya again after?"

"Oh please! As if you could keep it away from me!"

"You keep campaigning for this loving, you gon' get elected...!"

She playfully slaps my chest before rolling out of bed, naked as the day she was born. She stretches with her back to me, undoubtedly on purpose. "You've just reminded me Logan, that I have papers to grade before tomorrow, since I'm up I may as well get an early start..."

If I didn't smell her arousal and excitement I probably woulda let her do just that, I still might have if I hadn't seen the look she flashed me before reaching her desk.

In a second I'm behind her, drowning in her scent. She shivers as she feels my presence.

"Just give everyone an "A" and be done with it..."

"But then... what would they learn...?" She pants fighting her desire.

"That there are better things ta do with ya time than take tests..."

Ororo faces me with a look that could make a ball of cotton hard. "Well, you've awoken the teacher in me... you simply must give me something... to grade..."

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the read! There will be one final chapter, but I plan on writing that only after I've finished the Pryde on the Rocks companion piece (Shameless plug!). The Epilogue will lead into the next saga of this universe so I want both fics wrapped before then!**_


End file.
